Ein neuer Beginn?
by Sesheta
Summary: Was passierte wirklich auf Revanna? Wie immer viel Tok´ra


Ein neuer Beginn?  
  
by Sesheta Declimer: Die Figuren und die Idee von SG1 gehören MGM.. Usw.  
  
Auf Revanna  
  
Jack und Teal´c sahen wie Aldwin mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Teal´c lief zu ihm und Jack gab ihm Feuerschutz. "O´Neill, er lebt ist aber schwer verletzt." "Wir nehmen ihn mit." In diesem Moment meldete sich Aldwin´s Symbiont. "Wir sind zu schwer verletzt, last uns hier." "Auf keinen Fall. Ihr kommt mit und das ist ein Befehl." Fuhr ihn Jack an. So machten die drei sich auf den Weg in die Tunnel. In den Tunneln angekommen musste Sam ihnen Helfen die Kristalle anzuwenden, da Aldwin vor kurzem das Bewustsein verloren hatte.  
  
Sie gingen alle weiter und zerstörten die Tennel hinter ihnen. Als sie an der Oberfläche angekommen und das Signal neu programmiert hatten konnten sie nur noch auf Hilfe warten. Sam kümmerte sich um Elliot/Lantash und Aldwin, der immer noch bewusstlos war. Jack und Teal´c sahen sich etwas in der näheren Umgebung um. Plöztlich waren die Schüsse von Todesgleitern zu hören und kurz darauf konnten sie ein abstürzendes Tel´tac am Horizont erkennen. Jack und Teal´c machten sich schnell auf den Weg um zum Teltac zu kommen. Sam blieb bei den Verwundeten zurück. "Elliot ihr müsst durch halten." Sagte Sam mit eindringlicher Stimme. Dann sah sie nach Aldwin. Sein Herzschlag war etwas stärker geworden und seine Atmung hatte sich etwas gebessert. Sie machte sich grosse Sorgen um die Zwei, eigentlich ja Vier. Aldwin öffnete in diesem Augenblick seine Augen die kurz aufleuchteten. Sam wusste das sie nun mit dem Symbionten sprechen würde. "Wie geht es euch?." "Wir sind beide noch sehr schwach aber ich konnte die schwersten von Aldwins wunden soweit heilen, dass sie nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich sind. Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern bis ich ihn vollständig heilen kann. Aber was ist in der Zwischenzeit geschehen?"  
  
War die metallische Stimme des Symbionten zu hören. Sam erzählte ihm kurz von dem Notsignal und dem Teltac. "Aber Elliot und Lantash geht es sehr schlecht. Hast du eine Idee wie wir ihnen helfen könnten?" "Nein. Ich bin nicht kräftig genug um die Healing Device anzuwenden, selbst wenn wir eine hier hätten." Kam die ruhige und traurige Antwort des Symbionten. Sie hatte schon ihren Freund Martouf verloren und auch viele andere Freunde die heute gefallen waren, aber jetzt auch noch Lantash zu verlieren war fast zuviel. Lah´ren der Symbiont Aldwin´s war froh dass sein Wirt der sich in einem Heilschlaf befand, nicht mitbekam. Plötzlich kamen Jack, Daniel, Jacob und Teal´c zurück. Nun ging alles Schlag auf Schlag. Elliot/Lantash wollten zurück bleiben um das Gift später freisetzen zu können. Für die beiden machte es keinen Sinn, dass sich einer der anderen opfern sollte. Sie würden es so wieso nicht überleben. Keinem gefiel dies, aber sie mussten einsehen das es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Sam sah betroffenund gequält zu Boden. Jacob und Jack hatten einen nahezu resignierenden Gesichtsausdruck. Martouf und Lantash waren nach der Verschmelzung mit Selmac schnell seine besten Freunde geworden. Der neuerliche Verlust eines der Beiden war ein schwerer Schlag für ihn. Nur durch Selmac konnte er dies durch stehen, dessen war er sich sicher. Selbst auf Teal´cs sonst so ausdruckslosem Gesicht konnte man so etwas wie Trauer erkennen. Lah´ren blickte Elliot und Lantash nur traurig an. Er wuste dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gebe. Er würde am liebsten auch hier bleiben, aber er glaubte nicht das Jacob/Selmac und die anderen dies zulassen würden. Keiner bemerkte Daniels Blick nach hinten in die Baumgruppe hinter Elliot. Daniel war froh und atmete innerlich auf als er die Gestallt sah die sich hinter den Bäumen verseckt hatte. Diese nickte ihm kurz zu.  
  
Daniel trat zu Elliot um ihm das Gift zu geben. Er bückte sich zu ihm hinunter so dass sein Mund an Elliots Ohr war. "Ihr beide werdet leben. Hilfe ist schon in der Nähe. Vertraut ihr, sie wird euch helfen." Daniel erhob sich und sah Elliot in die Augen. Er sah neben dem Schmerz den sie empfanden so etwas wie einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer aufkeimen.  
  
Elliot nahm das Gift und sagte sie sollen gehen, da die Jaffa bald kommen würden. Elliot sagte Sam noch einmal wie sehr Lantash und Martouf sie liebten. Dann mussten die anderen schnell fliehen. Als Elliot die näher kommenden Jaffa hörte übernahm Lantash die Kontrolle. ~Bleib ruhig Steven.~ versuchte Lantash die aufkeimende Panik seines Wirtes zu dämpfen. ~Lantash, was tust du?~  
  
~ Es ist besser wenn ich die Kontrolle in der nächsten Zeit habe. Sie werden uns vielleicht foltern oder so was. Hab keine Angst ich werde dir nicht weh tun.~ redete Lantash auf seienen Wirt ein. ~Ich habe weniger Angst das du . mir weh .tun könntest Lantash, .als was die mit uns vorhaben.~ kam die schwache und gequälte Antwort Steven´s. ~Was hat Dr. Jackson vorhin eigentlich. gemeint. Ich meine. die Sache mit der Hilfe?~  
  
~Ich weis es nicht Steven. Aber ich habe ihn kurz Nicken sehen, als ob er etwas oder Jemanden hinter uns in den Bäumen gesehen hätte.~  
  
~Wie werden wohl warten müssen. was passiert.Meinst du nicht."  
  
Kurz darauf konnten sie die schweren Schritte der Jaffa hören, die sich näherten. Kurz darauf stand eine Gruppe Jaffa vor ihnen. Es waren etwa 15. Sie blieben in etwa 50m Entfernung stehen und richteten die Waffen auf Steven/Lantash.  
  
Plötzlich war eine Explosion zu hören und zwischen den Jaffa tat sich der Boden auf und Flammen schlugen hervor. Die Jaffa wusten nicht was ihnen geschah sie waren fast augenblicklich tot. Entweder sie stürzten in die glühenden Tiefen des Planeten oder sie wurden zu Asche verbrannt. Lantash und Steven sahen dem ganzen entsetzt zu. So etwas hatte noch keiner der beiden gesehen, nicht einmal Lantash mit seinen über 2000 Jahren an Erfahrungen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens gesammelt hatte. ~Was hat das ausgelöst, Lantash?~ ~Ich weis es nicht aber vielleicht war das die versprochene Hilfe die Daniel Jackson erwähnte.~ gab Lantash zurück.  
  
Es gab wieder ein kleinwenig Hoffnung auch wenn die beiden sich nicht aus eigener Kraft heilen könnten konnte dies vielleicht die Person von der Jackson gesprochen hatte.  
  
Die Beiden sahen zu wie sich der Boden vor ihnen wieder schloss und die Flammen erloschen. Von den Jaffa waren nur noch einige Stabwaffen und ein Paar Häufchen Asche übrig.  
  
Auf einmal kam eine Person aus dem Wald hinter ihnen getreten und stellte sich vor sie.  
  
Part2  
  
Elliot/Lantsh waren überrascht von den Auftauchen dieser Person. Sie konnten sie leider schlecht erkennen und wussten so nicht ob sie ein Freund oder ein Feind war. ~Lantash, weist du wer das ist?~ ~Nein Steven, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden es gleich heraus finden, sie kommt auf uns zu.~ Als die Gestalt näher kam konnten sie auch deutlicher erkennen um wen es sich handelte. Es war eine junge Frau mit langem roten Haar und dunkelgrüner enger Bekleidung. Sie schritt langsam und geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze auf sie zu und ging vor ihnen in die Hocke. "Habt keine Angst. Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen." Sagte sie in einem ruhigen, melodischen Tonfall. Nun konnten Lantash und Steven sie auch besser erkennen. Sie hatte leuchtend grüne Augen und hatte sich nach oben verjüngende Ohren auf deren Spitze kleine Büschelchen von rot bis rotblond schimmerndem Haar waren. Von hinter ihren Ohren über den Hals nach unten unter die Kleidung verlief auf jeder Seite ihres Körpers ein Band von Tupfen die der Zeichung von Jaguaren ähnelten. Hier waren diese Zeichnungen allerdings in einem leicht rötlichen Ton auf ihrer sonst sonnen gebräunten Haut zu sehen. ~Was ist sie?~ fragte Steven. ~Ich weis es nicht Steven. Ich habe noch nie ein Wesen das ihr gleicht gesehen.~  
  
Als sie ihre Hand nach dem Hals Stevens ausstreckte, schreckte dieser zurück. "Ihr braucht euch nicht vor mir zu fürchten, ich werde euch nichts tun. Ich bin hier um euch hier raus zu holen. Daniel hat euch doch sicher gesagt das ich kommen werde, richtig?" LAntash der immer noch die Kontrolle hatte antwortete ihr "Er hat angedeutet das Hilfe auf dem Weg wäre. Wer bist du?" Fragte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Mein Name ist Liliana, aber ihr könnt mich auch Lili oder Liana nennen. Und ich werde erstmal versuchen eure Wunden soweit zu heilen, das sie nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich sind. Versucht euch zu entspannen das wird die Heilung beschleunigen." Lantash kam ihrer Bitte nach und versuchte sich zu entspannend. Jetzt sah er den eigenartigen Armreif an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Er schimmerte in einem silbrig/grünen Ton und hatte unbekannte Verzierungen auf seiner Oberfläche. Auf einmal legte sich der Reif eng um das Gelenk und dehnte sich aus so das auf der Handfläche ein grüner fasetierter Kristall prangerte. Die ungewöhnlichen Verzierungen erstreckten sich jetzt über die halbe Hand und den halben Unterarm. Alles in allem sah es einer Ribbon-Device einwenig ähnlich. Als Lantash dies auffiel zuckte er zusammen. *Ich habe doch keinen Symbionten gespührt, sie ist kein Goa´old und hat auch nie einen in sich getragen.* dachte sich Lantash verwirrt. Liana die diese Reaktion bemerkte versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin kein Goa´old. Ich gehöre zu einer Rasse die viel älter ist als die Goa´old, diese haben die Technologie der Ribbon- und der Healing Device die ihr auch anwendet von uns gestohlen. Last mich euch jetzt helfen. Wir haben hier noch einiges zu tun. Naja, eigentlich habe ich noch einiges zu tun aber jetzt erst mal zu euch." Und damit hielt sie ihre Hand über den Bauch und den Brustkorb der beiden. Wie bei der Healing Device fing auch hier der Kristall an zu glühen. ~Lantash, was ist das?~ ~Entspann dich Steven. Ich muss zwar zugeben es fühlt sich anders, stärker an als bei der normalen Healing Device, aber ich kann fühlen, dass sich die Wunden schlissen und wie wir kräftiger werden.~ Während diesem kleinen Gespräch fuhr Liana immer wieder über seinen ganzen Körper. Sie konnte fühlen wie die Beiden sich immer mehr entspannten und fast dabei einschliefen. Nach einigen Minuten hörte Liana auf und das grüne Glühen des Kristalls erlosch. Sie fuhr die Device wieder ein, so das nur noch der Armreif zu sehen war und streckte langsam ihre Hand nach seinen Kopf aus und streichelte leicht darüber. Langsam öffnete Lantash die Augen. Die Wunden waren fast verheilt wie Liana wusste aber um den hohen Blutverlust musste sie sich noch kümmern. Sie griff mit ihrer linken Hand in eine der Taschen an ihrem Gürtel und holte eine Viole hervor. Zu Lantash gerichtet "Du musst das hier trinken. Es wird die Produktion von Blut in deinem Körper beschleunigen, so dass der Blutverlust in ca. einer halben Stunde ausgeglichen sein müsste." Daraufhin öffnete sie die Viole und führte sie zu seinem Mund, während ihre rechte Hand seinen Kopf stützte. Lantash trank die leicht süsslich schmeckende Flüssigkeit. Er hatte diese noch nicht richtig geschluckt, als er merkte wie der Körper seines Wirts sie schon absorbierte und eine Reaktion auslöste. Sie blieben einige Zeit ruhig sitzen. Bis Liana fragte wie es ihnen geht. "Es geht uns immer besser. Ich kann spüren wie sich das Blutvolumen im Körper meines Wirts immer mehr erhört. Wir danken dir für deine Hilfe. Aber wir müssen immer noch das Gift auf das Schiff bringen." "Macht euch keine Sorgen darüber. Ich habe mir da schon was ausgedacht. Wir werden einfach ein kleines Präsent mit den Transportringen auf das Schiff schicken." "Wie meinst du das. Das Gift muss doch freigesetzt werden wir können es nicht einfach so hoch schicken. Dan hätten sie ja was sie wollen." "So meinte ich das auch nicht. Das Gift setzen wir frei aber es wird von einem kugelförmigen Kraftfeld davon solange gavon abgehalten werden sich auszubreiten, bis es sich auf dem Schiff von Zipanca befindet. Dort wird es dann alle eliminieren." "Wer ist dieser Zipanca?" "Er ist der Goa´old der im Namen von Anubis den den Angriff auf diesen Tok´ra-Stützpunkt leitet. Er soll Informationen über das Gift suchen. Wenn ihr mich fragt habt ihr einen Verräter unter euch." Lantash schien nachzudenken. "Wollen wir uns auf den Weg zu den Transportringen machen?" ~Steven willst du die Kontrolle?~ ~Nein Lantash. Ich wüsste sowieso nicht was ich machen sollte und um ehrlich zu sein bin ich hunde müde.~ ~Dann schlaf doch einfach.~ ~Geht das den so einfach?~ ~Natürlich. Schlaf du brauchst es.~ Steven zog sich zurück und schlief augenblicklich ein. "Ich bin deiner Meinung, Liana. Wir sollten es hinter uns bringen." Daraufhin half Liana ihm auf und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Sie brauchten etwa 40 Minuten, da Liana sie immer wieder um die Jaffa lotste die immer noch nach ihnen suchten. In der nähe der Ringe standen 5 Jaffa zur Bewachung. Liana fuhr wieder die Ribbon-Divice aus und zielte auf die relativ nah beieinander stehenden Jaffa. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden lagen alle Jaffa am Boden. Lantash und Liana gingen vorsichtig auf die Ringe zu. Dort angekommen nahm Liana eine kleine Apparatur aus ihrem Gürtel und stellte etwas daran ein. "Würdest du mir bitte das Gift geben Lantash?" "Natürlich. Wie willst du das Gift den in dem Kraftfeld freisetzen?" Er nahm das Gift aus der Tasche an der Weste die er trug und reichte es Liana. "Das ist gar nicht so schwer. Ich werde zuerst das Kraftfeld um das Gift aufbauen und es dann einem starken Druck aussetzen, so dass die Wand die die beiden Komponenten trennt zusammenbrechen wird. Ich habe das Kraftfeld mit einem Sensor versehen. Da die Luftzusammensetzung hier anders ist als auf dem Schiff wird das Gift bei einer Veränderung im Luftgemisch freigesetzt. Was hältst du davon?" "Ich finde es klingt gut, wenn es funktioniert." "Es wird funktionieren." Liana war mit ihrer Arbeit beendet sie konnten jetzt sehen wie der kleine Behälter zerdrückt wurde und ein ganz leicht schimmerndes Gas im Sonnenlicht zu sehen war. Sie ging nun die letzten Schritte bis zu den Ringen und aktivierte diese. So konnten die beiden zusehen, wie die Kugel mit dem tödlichen Gas auf das Schiff transportiert wurde. Part 3  
  
Liana konnte Lantash ansehen, dass er noch sehr erschöpft war und beschloss deshalb ihn erst mal in Sicherheit zu bringen. "Lantash, komm wir suchen ein Versteck für dich und ich sehe mich hier mal um. Vielleicht leben noch einige deiner Freunde." "Ich glaube nicht dass es hier irgendwo noch sicher ist mit all den Jaffa die noch hier sind." "Ich kümmere mich schon um die Jaffa, keine Sorge. Dann kannst du dich erstmal ausruhen. Lass uns in die Tunnel gehen. Ich passe schon auf dich auf." Daraufhin machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu den Tunneln. Es waren die ganze Zeit über keine Jaffa zu sehen, was sowohl Liana als auch Lantash stutzig werden lies. Plötzlich stürmten 4 Jaffa hinter den Bäumen vor ihnen hervor und richteten ihre Waffen auf sie. Liana stiess Lantash hinter einen Baum und sprang selbst zur Seite, wurde aber noch von einem Schuss an der linken Hüfte getroffen. Liana kam neben Lantash zum liegen. Sie zog einen Zat´ni´ki´tel hervor und reichte ihn Lantash. Dann eröffneten beide das Feuer auf die Jaffa. Nach ca. 2 Minuten war alles vorbei. Die Jaffa lagen am Boden, tot. Jetzt erst bemerkte Lantash die klaffende Wunde an Lianas Hüfte. "Du bist verletzt." "Ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht." Gab Liana zurück. "Nicht so schlimm? Sie dich doch an. Deine halbe Hüfte wurde weggeschossen." Aber Liana antwortete nicht. Für Lantash sah es aus als ob sie sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren versuchte. Er machte sich grosse Sorgen um sie. Sie hatte es schliesslich auf sich genommen um ihn zu retten. Aber wie konnte er ihr helfen? Er hatte keine healing-Device und war sich aber auch nicht sicher ob er eine so schwere Wunde damit überhaupt heilen konnte. Was nun? Er sah wieder auf die Wunde und was er dort vorfand liess ihn an seiem Verstand zweifeln. Die Wunde hatte begonnen grün zu leuchten. Er konnte zu sehen wie sich die Wunde langsam schloss. Nach einigen Augenblicken war von ihr nichts mehr zusehen. *Was ist sie nur?* ~Das weis ich nicht Lantash aber warum fragst du sie nicht einfach?~ Lantash hatte vor Aufregung nicht mitbekommen wie Steven erwachte. ~Und wie stellst du dir das vor? 'He Liana, was bist du eigentlich, wie kannst du dich so schnell heilen?'~ ~Ja das klingt doch schon ganz nett aber versuch etwas freundlicher, nicht so griesgrämig.~ ~Wer ist hier griesgrämig?~ ~Na du. Du hättest dich eben mal hören sollen. Mir geht es doch genauso. Ich weis auch nicht was sie ist aber Daniel hat gesagt wir könnten ihr vertrauen. Und sie hat uns das Leben gerettet. Zweimal sogar.~ ~Du hast ja recht.~ Lantash sah wieder zu Liana herab. "Wie hast du dich so schnell heilen können?" Liana lächelte ihn an. "Das können fast alle meiner Art. Die meisten Verletzungen die es gibt heilen bei uns sehr schnell. Wir können also praktisch nicht sterben. Wir altern auch nicht wie ihr. Wir können für immer leben wenn wir einen Grund dafür finden. Ich gehöre zu einem Volk das sich Ateaner nennt, heute zumindest. Aber wir sollten uns besser auf die Suche nach überlebenden machen. Alles andere werde ich dir später erklären. Komm jetzt." Damit stand sie auf . Lantash tat es ihr gleich. Nach dem sie die Tunnel betreten hatten fanden sie gleich einige tote Jaffa. "Lantash, gibt es hier irgendwo noch Kristalle mit denen wir Tunnel wachsen oder verschließen können?" "Ich habe keine bei mir. Aber vielleicht hatte einer der gefallenen Tok´ra welche bei sich." "Ok, lass uns weiter gehen." Sie gingen den Tunnel entlang und fanden hinter der nächsten Biegung die ersten Toden. Sie kontrollierten sie auf Lebenszeichen, fanden jedoch keine. ~Lantash, wie geht es dir?~ fragte Steven seinen Symbionten. ~Gut. Weshalb fragst du?~ ~Dass hier waren schließlich deine Freunde!~ Auf einmal spürte Steven eine riesige Welle von Trauer und Wut über ihm zusammen schlagen. Er wusste dass dies die Gefühle seines Symbionten waren aber sie waren regelrecht überwältigend. ~Lantash, es tut mir ehrlich leid um deine Freunde.~ ~Das weis ich, Steven. Das macht es aber nicht einfacher. Ich habe diese Gefühle vor dir verborgen, da du das noch nicht gewohnt bist. Für dich ist alles was mit den Symbionten zu tun hat neu. Da ich so sehr um meine Freunde trauere, wollte ich mich noch nicht vollständig mit dir verschmelzen. So wären dir diese Gefühle, jetzt wo sie noch so stark sind erspart geblieben.~ ~Du musst mir das nicht verheimlichen. Ich habe hier auch Freunde verloren genau wie du. Nur kommen mir hier alle durch deine Erinnerungen sehr bekannt vor. Lass uns weiter suchen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und es lebt noch jemand.~ Damit bewegten sie sich zu der nächsten Person. Sie lag etwas verborgen in einer Nische. Es handelte sich um eine junge Frau. Sie sah aus als wäre sie gerade mal 20 Jahre alt. Sie hatte schulterlanges blondes Haar. Steven empfing eine Art von wieder erkennen von Lantash. ~Kennst du sie?~ ~Ja. Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht aber ich habe sie einmal kurz getroffen. Das war einige Tage vor Martouf´s Tod. Sie kam neu zu uns. Ich bin aber nicht sicher wer ihr Symbiont war.~ ~Wieso war. Ist das was ich hier so kribbelnd in meinem Genick spüre nicht die Anwesenheit eines Symbionten? Jacobs/Selmacs Präsenz fühlte sich zu mindest so an.~ ~Du hast recht.~ Lantash kniete nieder und fühlte nach einem Puls. Und fand ihn. Er war schwach aber doch noch relativ leicht zu finden. "Liana. Sie lebt noch und der Symbiont auch." Liana kam von dem anderen Gang zu ihnen geeilt. "Lass mich mal sehen." Die beiden drehten die junge Frau vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Ihr lief Blut ins Gesicht das aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn hervorquoll. An ihrer linken Schulter hatte sie eine Schussverletzung die von einer Stabwaffe herrühren musste. Lantash hielt ihr die Hand über den Kopf um zu erfahren wie es ihr ging. "Sie ist schwer verletzt. Sie hat eine starke Gehirnerschütterung aber ausser der Schusswunde kann ich keine lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen feststellen. Der Symbiont ist auch verletzt und sehr schwach. Er hat nicht mehr die Kraft sich und seinen Wirt zu retten." "Ok, ich über nehme das schon. Bist du kräftig genug die Healing-Device anzuwenden, wenn es nötig wird?" "Ich denke schon. Ich werde ihre mitnehmen." "Tu das aber nimm auch die Ribbon- Divice mit. Du kannst sie vielleicht noch brauchen. Geh bitte nicht zu weit voraus." Lantash nickte ihr zu und ging zu den nächsten am Boden liegenden Körper. Liana aktivierte ihre Healing-Device und fuhr mit ihr über den Körper der Bewustlosen. Der grüne Schein den der Kristall abgab wirkte irgendwie beruhigend. Liana versuchte telepatisch zum Symbionten durch zu dringen, was ihr bis jetzt allerdings noch nicht gelungen war. *Hab´ keine Angst ich will euch nur helfen. Ich bin dabei deine Wirtin zu heilen. Bitte kümmere dich um deine eigenen Verletzungen.* Sie redete immer und immer wieder auf den Symbionten ein bis er Plötzlich antwortete. *Wer bist du?* *Ich bin Liana und hier um euch zu helfen. Lantash ist auch in der Nähe. Er sucht nach weiteren Überlebenden. Bitte heile dich selbst. Wie heißt du eigentlich?* *Mein Name ist As´tarde, der meiner Wirtin ist Kiriahna. Ich habe sie in einen Heilschlaf versetzt damit sie diese Schmerzen nicht fühlen muss. Aber wie heilst du die Wunden eigentlich. Es fühlt sich anders als mit einer Healing-Device an und ich kann auch keinen Symbionten in der Nähe spüren.* *Ich bin kein Mensch und ich trage auch keinen Symbionten, As´tarda. Ich komme von dem Volk das die Healing- und die Ribbon- Device erfunden hat. Die die ich jetzt einsetze ist viel stärker und man kann auch sehr schwere, ja sogar tödliche Verletzungen bis zu einem bestimmten Grad heilen. Ruh dich einfach aus und lass mich helfen.* Und das tat sie auch. Nach etwa 5 Minuten öffnete eine müde aussehende As´tarda ihre Augen. Sie war sichtlich überrascht von dem Aussehen der Person die mit dieser ruhigen und warmen Stimme in ihren Gedanken gesprochen hat. Sie hatte noch nie ein Wesen wie dieses gesehen. "Du bist Liana?" "Ja das bin ich." Antwortete diese und lächelte sie freundlich an. "Kannst du aufstehen As´tarda? Wir sollten weiter gehen und nach Lantash und Überlebenden suchen." "Ich glaub´ schon." Liana half ihr auf und sie gingen hinter Lantash her. Der Gang in die andere Richtung war leider eingestürzt. Um in ihn hinein zukommen würden sie die Kristalle brauchen aber auch As´tarda/Kiriahna hatten keine bei sich. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Es wäre möglich dass sich hier immer noch Jaffa rum treiben. Auch wenn an Bord des Mutterschiffes im Orbit keiner überlebt haben kann, so heist es noch lange nicht dass nicht noch welche hier auf dem Planeten sind." Erklärte Liana. Sie hielten erneut bei 2 Körpern mussten allerdings schnell einsehen, dass sie beide schon tot waren. As´tarda nahm sich die Waffen des einen und Liana fand bei dem anderen Kristalle mit denen sie Tunnel bauen konnten. Anschließend gingen sie weiter, da sie Lantash etwa 20 Meter vor sich sehen konnten. Sie waren jetzt in der nähe eines Labors, es glich dem in dem auch Lantash in der Nährflüssigkeit schwamm. Als sie den Raum betraten fanden sie einen Man der aussah als wäre er Mitte - Ende 40 hinter einer Art Tisch hervorguckend. Bis jetzt konnten sie nur den Kopf und eine Schulter erkennen. Lantash und As´tarda gingen auf ihn zu. Sie konnten dann gleich erkennen, dass er noch lebte. Sie untersuchten ihn und stellten fest dass sich sein Symbiont schon die meisten Verletzungen geheilt haben musste. Es handelte sich um Typhon und seinen Symbionten Koradan. Als Lantash ihn an der Schulter berührte, schreckte Typhon auf. "Alles in Ordnung Typhon. Wir wollen nur helfen." Sagte As´tarde in ruhiger Stimme. Sie fingen an sich leise zu unterhalten. In der Zwischenzeit sah sich Liana weiter um. Unter einem Haufen von Kristallsäulen die mal die Decke an dieser Stelle gewesen sein mussten fand sie eine alte Frau. Liana konnte sofort erkennen, dass sie ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte. Aber sie spürte trotzdem einen Symbionten in ihr. "Lantash komm her der Symbiont lebt noch aber für den Wirt kann ich nicht´s mehr tun." "Wir haben aber keinen anderen Wirt hier wie sollen wir den Symbionten sonst retten?" fragte Lantash. "Habt ihr nicht irgendwelche Transportbehälter mit Nährlösung. Der Symbiont könnte so noch eine ganze Weile überleben." "Kannst du nicht Tamarins neue Wirtin werden?" fragte As´tarda. "Nein, das geht leider nicht. Mein Immunsystem würde den Symbionten förmlich grillen. Ein Symbiont müsste vorher vorbereitet werden. Auch wenn ich mein Immunsystem durch meinen Willen beeinflussen kann wäre es ohne diese Vorbereitung sein ende." ." "Ich sehe mal nach ob ich hier noch einen heilen Behälter finden kann." "Tu das bitte und danke Typhon. Ich werde mal versuchen mit Tamarin zu sprechen." *Tamarin, kannst du mich hören?* versuchte Liana in die Gedanken des Symbionts einzudringen. *Wer bist du?* kam nach einiger Zeit die schwache Antwort. *Ich bin ein Freund und will nur versuchen dir zu helfen. Wir suchen schon ein Gefäss mit Nährlösung so das wir dir einen neuen Wirt suchen können. Ich weis das du schwach bist Tamarin aber du musst durchhalten. Ich versuche gleich einige deiner Verletzungen zu heilen also bitte erschrick nicht vor mir. Ok?* *Ok.* kam die leise Antwort. Liana hielt ihre Hand über das Genick des Wirtes um so den Symbionten zu heilen. As´tarde die dies sah war fasziniert von dem grünen Schein und dem ungewöhnlich Aussehen der Device. Kurz darauf kam Typhon mit einem Behälter zurück. "Wir haben Glück ich habe noch einen unbeschädigten gefunden. Wie kriegen wir aber jetzt Tamarin hier hinein?" "Tamarin muss ihre Wirtin durch das Genick verlassen." Sagte Lantash. Liana teilte dies Tamarin mit und der machte sich daran den Körper seiner toten Wirtin zu verlassen. Sie konnten sehen wie sich der Symbiont nach einigen Minuten aus dem Genick seiner Wirtin nach oben heraus zwängte. Liana nahm ihn in die Hände und ließ ihn dann langsam in die Nährlösung gleiten. Typhon verschloss den Behälter und sie machten sich auf den Weg noch die anderen Gänge abzusuchen. Aber sie fanden keine Überlebenden. Plötzlich hörten sie polternde Geräusche hinter einem Gesteinshaufen der mal die Decke gewesen sein musste. "Ob da noch jemand gefangen ist" fragte Kiriahna. As´tarda hatte ihr in der Zwischenzeit die Kontrolle übergeben um sich noch etwas auszuruhen. "Wäre möglich." Antwortete Typhon. Kiri nahm einen Kristall aus der Tasche. Da sie in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr davon gefunden hatten konnten sie sie jetzt getrost einsetzen. Sie öffnete einen kleinen Durchgang in den Nebenraum. Dort fanden sie 5 eingeschlossene Tok´ra die alle nicht allzu schwer verletzt aussahen. Es waren Kahlie/Kadiron, Sarina/ Sindara, Tarin/Iskoron, Tiara/ Tenesuf und Diondra mit Elara. Sie unterhielten sich kurz und machten sich wieder auf die Suche. Sie suchten noch einige abgeschnittene Gänge und Räume auf fanden aber keine weiteren Überlebenden. Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit einige Waffen und wichtige Geräte zusammen gesucht die noch unversehrt waren. Diese wollten sie mitnehmen. Jetzt blieb nur noch der letzte Gang den sie zu Beginn der suche noch nicht betreten konnten. Diesmal öffnete Lantasch einen Durchgang. Dahinter konnten sie zuerst 2 tote Jaffa erkennen aber dann sahen sie ein eingeschüchtertes junges Mädchen von vielleicht 16 Jahren in der Ecke sitzen. Sie konnten die Präsenz eines Symbionten in ihr spüren. "Aisha?" fragte Kiri leise. Aisha war ihre jüngere Schwester. Sie kam zu den Tok´ra als Heru´ur Kiriahnas und ihre Familie töten liess. Seit dem lebte sie bei ihnen. ~As´tarde, glaubst du sie trägt einen Tok´ra Symbionten in sich oder ist es einer aus den Jaffa?~ ~Ich weis es nicht Kiri.~ Typhon der ihre Frage erraten hatte ging zu den toten Jaffa um nachzusehen ob die Laven noch in ihnen waren. "Es sind noch alle Larven in den Leichen. Sie müssen mit den Jaffa gestorben sein." Kiri atmete auf. Lantash und Liana lächelten sie aufmunternd an und sie ging auf ihre kleine Schwester zu. "Aisha, sieh mich bitte an." Kiri ging vor ihr in die Hocke und hob Aisha´s Gesicht an um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. . Plötzlich warf sich Aisha in die Arme ihrer grossen Schwester und fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchtzen. "Sssssch, es wird alles wieder gut Aisha. Alles ist in Ordnung.." Redete Kiri solange beruhigend auf ihre Schwester ein bis diese sich beruhigt hatte. "He, geht´s jetzt wieder? Wer ist dein Symbiont?" "Kalisto. Iomé´s Symbiont. Ich konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen. Es tut mir so leid." Und sie fing wieder an verzweifelt zu schluchzen. "Ssssch, du konntest doch wenigstens Kalisto retten. Ist das den gar nichts?" "Nein. natürlich bin ich..'schnief' ..ich froh ihr .'schnief' ..helfen zu können...'schnief, schnief' du weist doch wie gern ich Kalisto habe.'schief'." ~Danke.~ kam die schwache Antwort von Kalisto. Daraufhin musste Aisha kurz lächeln.  
  
Während dessen sahen sich die anderen noch etwas um. Sie fanden noch einen jungen Mann von ungefähr 25 Jahren. Er hieß Alaipos und sein Symbiont war Ferutem. Sie waren schwer verletzt so dass sich Iskoron und Elara sofort ans Werk um ihnen zu helfen. Beide waren Heiler und in dieser Situarion waren sie die besten für diese Aufgabe. Die anderen suchten weiter. Sie fanden noch einige Tode aber bisher keine Lebenden. Tiara ging zum letzten Körper und hatte schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Matee´us und Sa´laron noch leben könnten mit dem ganzen Blut um sie herum. Als sie nach einem Puls tastete war sie überrascht einen zu finden. Sie hielte ihre Hand über Matee´us Kopf und bemerkte das der Symbiont zwar geschwächt aber immer noch relativ kräftig zu sein schien. "Matee´us und Sa´laron leben noch. Ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen." Rief sie den anderen zu. Sofort kamen Lantash und Liana zu ihr gelaufen. Lantash fing auch gleich an Matee´us mit der Healing-Device zu heilen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit ging es Matee´us, Aisha und Alaipos so weit besser, dass sie mit ein wenig Hilfe laufen konnten. Da es keine weiteren Überlebenden gab verließen sie vorsichtig die Tunnel, immer darauf bedacht allen Jaffa aus dem Weg zu gehen. Liana hatte ihnen gesagt, das sie sie erstmal zu ihrem Heimatplaneten Alte´era bringen wollte. Dort könnten sie sich erst einmal in Ruhe erhohlen. Die Tok´ra stimmten zu unter der Bedingung, dass jemand dem Hohen Rat bescheid geben sollte, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Liana versprach ihnen sich mit Jacob/Selmac in Verbindung zu setzen. So gingen sie langsam mit Tamarin in ihrem Gefäß, den beiden Kisten mit der Ausrüstung und den Verwundeten in Richtung Chaapa´ai. Nach einigen Minuten mussten weder Alaipos noch Aisha gestüptzt werden. Sie nahmen beide Waffen um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können. Auf der ganzen Strecke passierte eigentlich Nichts aber etwa eine halbe Meile vor dem Tor kam plötzlich eine Gruppe von 10 Jaffa aus dem Unterholz auf sie zu. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liana warf geistesgegenwärtig einen lila Kristall zwischen die Jaffa. Bevor diese wussten was geschah oder auch nur ans Schiessen denken konnten tat sich zwischen ihnen sofort der Boden auf und Flammen schlugen denen die nicht in den Abgrund gestürzt waren entgegen. An den Körpern der anderen züngelten sich die Flammen genüsslich empor und verschlangen alles was ihnen in die Quere kam. Die gequälten Schreie der Jaffa waren so grauenvoll das die Tok´ra das Gefühl hatten ihnen würde das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Die markerschütternden Schreie waren meilenweit zu hören. Als Abschreckung für Jedermann der es sich wagte so mächtige Wesen anzugreifen, gegen die er sich auf keinen Fall behaupten konnte. Selbst Lantash der dies ja so ähnlich schon einmal gesehen hatte verschlug es vor Gauen den Atem. Die Symbionten hatten gleich alle die Kontrolle übernommen, da sie befürchteten ihre Wirte würden den Anblick nicht ertragen. Nach einer unwahrscheinlich langen Minute war alles vorbei. Die Flammen zogen sich ins Planeteninnere zurück und der Boden schloss sich wieder. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich die Tok´ra von diesem grauenvollen Anblick erholt und stürmten auf Liana mit Fragen ein. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Das war ja grauen voll. Tiara ist ganz schlecht geworden und um ehrlich zu sein mir auch." "Was war das für ein Kristall?".. "Ich werde eure Fragen später auf Alte´era beantworten. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal von diesem Planeten runter. In Ordnung?" Alle stimmten Liana´s Vorschlag zu. Nach etwa 15 Minuten erreichten sie dann das Chaapa´ai und Liana machte sich daran die Koordinaten zu wählen. Die Tok´ra versuchten herauszufinden ob sie die Koordinaten kannten, was allerdings nicht zutraf. Keiner von ihnen hatte je diese Konstellation gesehen. Sie schritten alle durch das Tor. Part 4  
  
Als sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen stockte ihnen der Atem. Das Gate war in eine grosse kristalline Formation eingelassen, die etwa 50 Meter in den Himmel ragte. Sie Kristalle schimmerten im Licht der 3 Sonnen die am Horizont zu sehen waren. Aber noch beeindruckender als die Kristalle war die Aussicht die vor ihnen lag. Links und rechts des Weges der sich vor ihnen erstreckte war mit einem Wald gesäumt. Es war allerdings kein gewöhnlicher Wald. Niemand von ihnen hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Er gab zwar grüne Bäume wie auf den meisten Planeten auf denen sie schon einmal waren aber es mischten sich auch viele Bäume mit roten, pinknen und lilanen Blättern unter sie. An den Stämmen rankten sich Kletterpflanzen mit herrlichen bunten Blüten empor. Aber der Blick voraus war was sie am meisten beeindruckte. Vor ihnen lag einige Meter entfernt eine grosse Lichtung mit einem See. Der See war gesäumt von Grossen Engelstrompeten deren betörender Duft in der Luft lag. In diesen See stürzte ein Wasserfall. Nur das die Wassermassen nicht von einer angrenzenden Felswand stürzten. Nein, ca. 60 Meter in der Luft schwebte ein Felsplatou, das mit bunten Blumen und Engelstrompeten bewachsen war. Auch dort konnte man einige klare Kristalle zwischen den Pflanzen hervor lugen sehen. Von dort stürzten sich die Wasser die den See speisten herab. Im Hintergrund konnten sie sehen, dass überall solche schwebenden Felsen zu finden waren. Um sie herum flogen kleine Vögel die den Kollibries auf der Erde gleichten. Und sie konnten einige hirschähnliche, weise Tiere am Ufer des Sees trinken sehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG1  
  
Sg1 und die beiden Tok´ra hatten sich nach einem kleinem Gefecht mit 4 Jaffa auf die Erde gerettet, wo sie zuerst mal auf die Krankenstation geschickt wurden. Janet untersuchte alle und beschloss die beiden Tok´ra vorläufig da zu behalten, da sie dringend Ruhe brauchten. Sie gab beiden dein leichtes Sedativ so dass die Beiden schnell einschliefen. Nun waren Selmac und Lah´len an der Reihe ihren Wirten zu helfen.  
  
Jack, Teal´c, Daniel und Sam begaben sich zur Besprechung mit Gen. Hammond. "Col. O´Neill was ist auf Ravenna nun eigentlich passiert." Gerade als der Col. Anfangen wollte zu reden kam Dr. Fraiser herein und und setzte sich neben Sam. Nun begann Jack die Geschehnisse zu erzählen. Nachdem er damit geendet hatte, bat Hammond Sam zu erklären wie Lantash in Lt. Elliot kam. "Nun wärend des Angriffs stürzte die Decke des Labors ein in dem wir uns befanden. Elliot wurde dabei schwer verletzt. Der Tank in dem sich Lantash befand war zertrümmert aber von ihm war nichts zu sehen. Als ich mich um den Lt. Kümmern wollte glühten seine Augen kurz auf und ich konnte mir schon denken das das Lantash war. Er erklärte, dass beide gestorben wären wenn er nicht mit Elliot verschmolzen wäre. Aber es wurde schnell klar, das auch er, da er ja noch ziehmlich von Martouf´s Tod geschwächt war." Sam schaute traurig auf ihre Hände " ähm, dass er Elliot nicht ohne fremde Hilfe retten können würde. Ich habe mich solange um die beiden gekümmert bis der Col. Und Teal´c. zu uns stiessen. Den Rest kennen sie von Col. O´Neill´s Ausführungen." Als nächstes erzählte Daniel was bei dem Treffen der Systemlords vorgefallen war und wie sie dann entkommen waren. Zum Schluss bat Hammond Dr. Fraiser um einen Bericht wie es den beiden Tok´ra ginge. "Sie sind auf dem Weg der Besserung. Gen. Cater hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung um die sich aber Selmac sehr gut kümmert. Bei Aldwin ist das anders. Er hat einige gebrochene Rippen, Schürf- und Schnittwunden und er ist sehr schwach. Die inneren Verletzungen die er hatte wurden von seinem Symbionten geheilt. Ich nehme an dass der Symbiont zuerst die schwereren Verletzungen behandelt hat und sich nun den leichteren widmet. Ich habe sowohl Aldwin als auch Gen. Cater ein Sedativ gegeben damit sie schlafen. So haben es die Symbionten leichter sie zu heilen." Sam sah Janet an "Janet, hast du mit Lah´ren gesprochen?" "Mit wem?" fragte die angesprochene. "Lah´ren, er ist Aldwin´s Symbiont." "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Diskusion über das Sedativ." Der Gen. Beendete die Sitzung und Sg1 begab sich in ihre Quartiere bzw. Büros.  
  
Krankenstation  
  
Nach einigen Stunde betrat Daniel die Krankenstation und suchte nach Janet. Er fand sie schliesslich bei den beiden Tok´ra die immer noch schliefen. Als sie ihn sah kam sie auf ihn zu und führte ihn in ihr Büro. "Was treibt dich den hierher." Fragte sie ihn. "Ich wollte mal sehen wie es den Beiden geht." "Sie schlafen wie du gesehen hast. Aldwin geht es immer besser aber ich denke es wird noch ein paar Tage dauern bis er wieder der alte ist." "Könntest du mir bescheid geben, wenn sie aufwachen? Ich muss unbedingt was mit ihnen bereden und zwar allein." "Natürlich, ich denke Gen. Cater wird bald aufwachen. Das Sedativ hat vor ungefähr 2 Stunden aufgehört zu wirken. Eigentlich wirst du gleich hier warten können. Lass uns wieder zu ihnen gehen, so finden wir es schliesslich als erste raus." Die beiden gingen wieder zu den Betten auf denen die Tok´ra ruhten, und setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch der dort in der nähe stand. Sie brauchten nicht sehr lange zu warten bis sie Bewegungen an Gen. Cater feststellen konnten. Als sie an sein Bett traten öffnete er die Augen. Er orientierte sich einen Moment lang und sah dann zu Daniel und Janet. "Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?" fragte er. "Etwa 5 ½ Stunden. Anscheinend hatten sie es nötig." Gab Janet leise zurück um Aldwin nicht zu stören. Dieser suchte sich allerdings diesen Moment aus, um ebenfalls aufzuwachen. Daniel ging zu ihm. "Wie geht es euch beiden?" fragte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Aldwin sah ihn an. "Besser Lah´ren schläft noch aber ich denke er wird auch bald wach werden. Wie lange sind wir schon hier?" "Ihr habt etwa 5 ½ Stunden geschlafen." "Was ist mit Lantash passiert?" Daniel sah ihn mit einen eigenartigen Blick an. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte meldete sich auch schon Jacob. "Lantash und Lt. Elliot wollten dort bleiben um das Gift gegen die Jaffa und Goa´old auf dem Planeten oder dem Schiff einzusetzen. Die beiden haben sich geopfert so das wir entkommen konnten." Sagte er traurig. Er mochte Lantash sehr und das galt auch für Selmac. Sie betrachtete ihn fast als ihren Sohn auch wenn Lantash nur etwa 100 Jahre jünger war als sie selbst.  
  
Aldwin sah immer noch in Daniels Augen. Er hatte zwar gehört was Jacob erzählte aber er wollte die Wahrheit von Daniel erfahren. "Was ist wirklich passiert Daniel?" fragte er schließlich. "Was meinst du Aldwin? Woher sollte ich wissen was passiert ist nachdem wir weg gegangen waren." "Ich rede nicht davon. Bevor du ihm das Gift gabst hast du jemanden im Wald hinter Lantash gesehen und ihm zustimmend zugenickt. Danach gabst du ihm das Gift und hast ihm noch etwas zugeflüstert. Es kam mir so vor als ob er danach etwas ruhiger war." Janet und Jacob sahen Daniel mit großen Augen an. "Janet würdest du bitte die Türen schließen? Von diesem Gespräch darf niemand außer den hier Anwesenden etwas erfahren. Ist das Klar?" fügte er noch etwas nachdrücklicher an. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Anblick war wunderschön. Keiner der Neuankömmlinge konnte sich von diesem Anblick los reisen. ~Lantash, hast du jemals etwas so schönes gesehen?~ fragte Steven einen genauso überraschten Lantash. ~Nein. Ich habe aber mal in einer uralten Legende von einem Ort mit schwebenden Felsen und Wasserfällen gehört. Es kamen auch weisse Städte die zwíschen riesige bunte Kristallformationen gebaut worden sind, darin vor.~ Liana lief an ihnen vorbei, drehte sich um und machte eine einladende Geste. Die Tok´ra wurden davon aus den Gesprächen die sie mit ihren Wirten/Symbionen führten gerissen. Sie sahen wie ihnen Liana zu lächelte und gingen hinter ihr her. Sie führte die Gruppe der 11 Tok´ra in Richtung des Sees. Am See angekommen konnten die Tok´ra in den kristallklaren Wasser sogar den mehrere Meter unter der Oberfläche liegenden Grund sehen. Sie erkannten Pflanzen und Korallenartige Gebilde. Bunte Fische schwammen umher. Und manchmal sprang einer aus dem Wasser und flog mit seinen flügelähnlichen Flossen fast für eine Minute lang in der Luft über dem See. Sie hatten schnabelförmige, verhornte Mäuler, perfekt um Insekten zu fangen. Die Flossen und Schuppen schillerten in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Bei ihren Flügen legten sie die Eleganz eines Vogels an den Tag. Sie gingen weiter und die Engelstrompeten verströmten je nach art andere unbekannte, fast schon hypnotisierende Düfte. Als sie weiter den See betrachteten konnten sie auch erkennen warum sie den Grund sehen konnten. Überall auf dem Boden waren Kristalle zu finden. Die gleichen die auch auf den schwebenden Felsen wuchsen. Überall blickte und blitzte es. Liana führte sie von dem See weg und unter einen der größeren schwebenden Gebilde. Sie bedeutete ihnen sich auf die große Steinplatte am Boden zu stellen. Sie war über und über mit eigenartigen Mustern bedeckt. Nachdem alle auf der Platte standen, bildete sich um dieselbe ein leichter leuchtender regenbogenfarbener Schein und die Tok´ra konnten spüren wie sie sanft und langsam nach oben befördert wurden. Der Ausblick war fantastisch. Liana stoppte dieses Transportmittel irgendwie und ließ den Tok´ra so Zeit sich alles anzusehen.  
  
Sie konnten den Planeten mit dem See erkennen und die vielen schwebenden Felsen. Auf einige die unter ihnen lagen konnten sie drauf sehen. Sie sahen wieder die bekannten Wasserfälle und die Kristalle aber auch eine vielzahl von Pflanzen die sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Auf einigen flogen seltsame kleine pelzig aussehende wesen mit Flügeln herum und neckten sich. Einer wollte gerade einen Kristall in die Quelle eines Wasserfalles stopfen als der andere ihn Wasser über den Kopf schüttelte, das er zuvor in einer Blüte einer Engelstrompete gesammelt hatte. Es war ein lustiger Anblick und Liana und die Tok´ra mussten schmunzeln, als sich das durchgeweichte Wesen auf den Weg machte sich zu rächen. Jetzt viel den Tok´ra erst auf was die Quelle eigentlich war. Sie sah fast so aus wie eine römische Amphore bestand aber anscheinend nicht aus Ton sondern aus so etwas ähnlichen wie hellem Marmor. "Ihr könnt euch hier später noch ausführlich umsehen, ich verspreche es euch." Sagte Liana leise von hinter ihnen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Nun setzte sie die Plattform wieder in gang und sie beendeten ihre Reise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam´s Quartier im SGC  
  
Sam befand sich nun schon seit einer Stunde im Bett. Vorher hatte sie versucht sich mit ihrer Arbeit abzulenken aber jeder 2. Gedanke galt Martouf und Lantash. Dem einzigen Mann den sie jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Sie musste die ganze Zeit bei der Beschsprechung um Fassung ringen. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass die kurz davor war zusammenzubrechen. Die letzte Stunde hatte sie damit verbracht sich das Herz aus dem Leib zu weinen.  
  
*Erst muss ich Martouf/Lantash verlieren und dass ohne ihnen jemals gesagt zu haben* ..schluchtz..*wie sehr ich sie liebe. Und nun..*schluchts*.. hatte ich wenigstens Lantash zurück.* schluchtz*.. er gesteht mir seine Liebe und was mache ich?..* schluck*. Ich..* schluchts*.. ich versuche nicht vor Glück und Trauer in Tränen auszubrechen. #hick# Vor Glück..#hick#.. weil ich ihn wieder habe und weil er mich liebt und Martouf mich geliebt hat.* schluchtz* und aus Trauer, weil ich ihn gleich wieder verlieren werde. Trauer weil ich zu stolz bin vor meinem Team meine Gefühle zu zeigen.* schluchtz*.. Ihm endlich meine unsterbliche Liebe zu bekunden. Daniel und Teal´c hätte es nichts ausgemacht. Die beiden wissen von meinen tiefen Gefühlen zu Martouf/Lantash. Sie waren es die mir die ersten Tage mach seinem Tod erträglich machten. Sie halfen mir. Jack versuchte Verständnis zu zeigen aber er würde es niemals verstehen. Er kann es nicht. Er will es wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht versuchen. Er ist viel zu eifersüchtig auf eifersuchtig auf Martouf/Lantash und den Platz den sie in meinem Leben einnehmen. Er mag die Tok´ra nicht besonders und hat es vor allem an Martouf ausgelassen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum genau er so reagiert. Ich weiß dass Daniel heute bereit wäre zu den Tok´ra zu gehen. Er hat den Schmerz den Sha´rie´s Tod hinterließ, weitgehend hinter sich gelassen, hat ein neues Leben begonnen. Wir haben oft darüber gesprochen. Wenn Martouf/Lantash morgen vor mir stünden ich würde sofort mit ihnen gehen, egal wohin.  
  
Und nun hatte ich Lantash ein zweites mal verloren. Die alten, schmerzhaften Wunden die der Tod der beiden in meiner Seele hinterließ, die noch nicht einmal begonnen hatten zu heilen, klafften weiter offen als je zuvor. Jedes mal wenn ich ihre Namen höre, irgendetwas in dem unwahrscheinlich schönem Grauton seiner Augen sehe oder auch nur bei den hunderte malen am Tag an denen ich an sie dachte, muss ich unweigerlich in Tränen ausbrechen.  
  
Die Verzweiflung, die Schuldgefühle, Selbstvorwürfe und die Frage wie ich ohne die beiden weiter leben soll, waren zu meinen ständigen Begleitern geworden. Jede Nacht sehe ich Visionen von Jolinar und Martouf. Wie sie sich lieben, wie sie sich freuen das der andere eine schwere Mission überstanden hatte. Die Verzweiflung die Jolinar fühlte als Martouf verschollen oder schwer verletzt war. Aber auch die Dankbarkeit die sie Aldwin und Sarouche/Selmac entgegen brachte, die sie immer wieder trösteten und über schwere Stunden hinweg halfen. Manchmal denke ich das Jolinar noch da ist. Seit etwa ½ Jahr passen die Visionen meist zu den momentanen Geschehnissen, zu einen Gefühlen. Es ist fast so als ob Jolinar mir absichtlich bestimmte Visionen geschickt hat. Aber Jolinar war doch tot. Oder? Und durch meine Schuld. Jetzt würde Daniel mir sicher mit Freude eine Standpauke darüber halten dass ich keine Schuld daran trage und das ihr Tod vieles Gutes gebracht hat. Das mein Vater und Selmac lebten, Cordesh enttarnt wurde, Sokar tot war und so weiter. Aber vor allem das ich Martouf und Lantash kennen gelernt habe. ..*schluchts* Irgendwie hat er ja recht.*seufts*  
  
Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Lt. Elliot und Lantash nun tot sind. Warum? Warum Martouf und Lantash? Ich scheine wohl allen nur Unglück zu bringen. Jetzt kommt mir schon wieder der Ausspruch 'Unglüch kommt selten allein.' In den sinn. Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre Lantash nicht in Elliot gesprungen hätte ich ihn als Symbionten genommen. Dann hätte ich in wenigstens bei mir. Könnte mit ihm reden, ihn lieben können und er hätte es gewusst. Ich werde ihn bis ans ende meines Lebens lieben und nichts wird das je ändern. Meine Liebe gehört bis in alle Ewigkeit Martouf und Lantash.*Schluchtz, schluchtz.  
  
Sam weinte solange bitterlich bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte und vor Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen, von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf fiel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oben angekommen führte Liana sie über eine Wiese mit vielen Blumen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu einem Kiesweg. Nur er bestand nicht aus Kies. Es sah aus als bestünde er aus lauter bunten Kristallstücken die wie Edelsteine im Licht der drei Sonnen funkelten. Jetzt konnten die Tok´ra auch sehen wohin sie gingen. Sie liefen im Moment durch eine atemberaubende Parkanlage durch die viele solcher Wege führten. Aber was vor ihnen lag war viel schöner. Es war ein Palast aus Weißem Stein und Marmor der in eine riesige Kristallformation eingelassen war. Die Kristalle hatten verschiedene Farben und ragten wie riesige fasettierte Säulen dem Himmel entgegen. Zwischen ihnen war der Palast eingelassen. Über all an der Front und an den Aufgängen zum Eingang hin waren kleinere Kristalle zu sehen. Viele davon waren in die Form von Blumen und Tieren geschliffen worden und standen überall in dem die Tok´ra umgebenden Park. Sie gingen weiter auf den Palast zu und traten schließlich ein.  
  
SGC  
  
Alle drei schauten ihn gespannt an. Er konnte an ihren Gesichtern ablesen, dass sie wissen wollten was los war. "Also Daniel was willst du uns erzählen und was meint Aldwin damit du hast jemandem ein Zeichen gegeben? Wen meint er?" Nicht nur Jacob stürzte förmlich mit Fragen auf ihn ein, sondern auch Janet. Sie wusste nur was Sg1 bei der Lagebesprechung erzählte. Und darunter war nichts von dem was sie eben von Aldwin zu hören bekam. Daniel seufzte laut. "Setzt euch das wird etwas dauern." Die anderen kamen seiner Bitte nach, da Jacob vom Bett gesprungen war und neben Daniel und Janet stand.  
  
Nun begann er zu reden. "Also wie ich schon sagte darf hiervon nichts den Raum verlassen. Also die Person der ich ein Zeichen gab ist eine alte Freundin, eine sehr alte, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Ich habe sie nach der Sache mit Tanith und den Tollanern verständigt. Sie sollte ein Auge auf Lantash und die Tok´ra halten. Tja, wie es so kam, konnte sie den Angriff nicht verhindern aber sie blieb die ganze Zeit über in der Nähe der Eingänge zu den Tunneln. Sie beobachtete Sg1 und verfolgte sie später. Als Lantash und Steven sich meldeten um sich zu opfern, sagte ich ihm, dass jemand hier wäre, der ihnen später helfen würde. Ich kenne Liana und weis wozu sich fähig ist. Ich nehme an, dass sie die beiden geheilt und beschützt hat. Ich glaube auch, dass sie noch nach Überlebenden in den Tunneln gesucht haben werden. Sie wollte danach mit ihnen auf ihren Heimatplaneten gehen. Dort werden die Tok´ra sicher sein. Niemand kennt die Symbole und mit einem Schiff kann man ihn auch nicht erreichen. Er ist nicht sichtbar, sowohl für Sensoren als auch für die Augen. Man muss ich da auf seinen 6. Sinn verlassen. Außer dem ist das Verteidigungssystem fehlerlos. Die Systemlords könnten dort mit 10 Mutterschiffen antanzen und hätten trotzdem keine Chance." Die anderen drei waren erst mal sprachlos. Keiner von ihnen wusste ob er das soeben gehörte glauben sollte. Jacob fing sich zuerst, oder genauer Selmac. "Wie heißt der Planet und woher kannst du das alles Wissen?" erklang seine metallische verzerrte Stimme. "Der Planet heißt heute Alte´era, es ist nicht an meiner Stelle dir seinen richtigen Namen zu verraten. Und wie ich davon wissen kann." Daniel machte eine Pause und sah sich schmunzelnd die gespannt drein schauenden Gesichter an. "Tja, ich gehöre zu den Nachfahren von Lianas Volk und bin eigentlich auch dort geboren." Ließ er die Bombe platzen. Allen standen die Münder offen und keiner konnte auch nur ein Wort sagen. Als erstes fing sich jetzt Janet. "Daniel das ist unmöglich. Ich hätte doch was bei den Untersuchungen und Blutwerten sehen müssen." Sagte sie aufgebracht. Sie konnte das eben gehörte nicht glauben. "Da irrst du dich. Ein Teil meines Volkes hat die Eigenschaft, dass sie die Gestallt ändern können oder telepatische und telekinetische Eigenschaften zu haben. Du würdest den Unterschied nicht merken. Die Menschen die heute auf der Erde leben und die die Goa´old über die ganze Galaxie verbreitetet haben sind zum Teil Nachfahren meines Volkes. Es gab damals viele Kinder die ein menschliches Elternteil hatten als auch ein alteanisches. Dies führte sich über jahrtausende hinweg weiter. Bei einigen brechen die Gene ihrer Vorfahren plötzlich durch. Das kann in jedem Alter geschehen. Zum Teil wird dies auch durch bestimmte Umstände ausgelöst. Ein Ritual, ein Unfall oder zum Beispiel ein gewaltsamer Tod. Ich will dir damit nur sagen, dass sich die Gene und Körper so angepasst haben, dass sie sich vor unwissenden verbergen. Genau wie der Planet." "Daniel?" kam Aldwin´s Stimme von neben ihm. Er sah zu Aldwin und konnte so eine art Hoffnungsschimmer sehen. "Soll das heißen, dass Lantash und vielleicht noch einige andere von uns Leben?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Ja ich denke schon. Liana kann eigentlich auch schwerste Verletzungen heilen. Und wenn noch einige Tok´ra in den verschütteten Gängen und Räumen überlebt haben, dann werden die beiden sie auch gerettet haben." Aldwin und Jacob sahen sich darauf erleichtert an. Ihnen hatte es missfallen Lantash zurück zu lassen und nicht nach Überlebenden suchen zu können. "Ich sollte vielleicht noch etwas erwähnen." "Was Daniel?" fragte Jacob. "Martouf lebt noch." Noch einer dieser Bomben. Aber diesmal eine die sie am liebsten schon vor Monaten hochgehen hören wollten. Ihr Freund sollte noch am Leben sein! "Aber wie Daniel?" meldete sich Lah´ren. "Martouf wurde auf seinem Heimatplaneten beigesetzt. Wir waren dort. Wie kann er überlebt haben?" "Seit ihr ganz sicher, dass ihr ihn beerdigt habt?" fragte Daniel mit einem wissenden Grinsen. "Natürlich. Oder etwa doch nicht? Du bringst uns durcheinander. Bitte erkläre uns was passiert ist." " Liana und ich schlichen uns in euren Komplex und ersetzen Martoufs Körper durch einen anderen Toten den wir nur durch Illusionen das Aussehen von Martouf gaben. Dies alles geschah kurz nachdem ihr mit ihm zu den Tok´ra zurückgekehrt wart und gerade Lantash weg brachtet. Martouf ist jetzt auf Alte´era. Aber um ehrlich zu sein mache ich mir große Sorgen um ihn. Er hat noch nicht richtig akzeptiert, dass er zu meinem Volk gehört und er vermisst Lantash und euch und Sam unwahrscheinlich. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich dort hinreisen. Lantash muss wieder zu Martouf." "Ok. Aber wie sollen wir dorthin kommen?" "Durch das Gate. Ihr sagt einfach ihr müsstet zum Rat und da ich und Sam sowieso mal zu den Tok´ra wollten, ist euch die Hilfe auf der neuen Basis gerne Willkommen. Versucht aber Jack und Teal´c abzuschrecken. Eigentlich ja nur Jack. Sagt, dass es einige Wochen oder Monate dauern könnte. Ich werde sagen wir werden Berichte zur Erde schicken um sie über alles auf den laufenden zu halten." "Was haltet ihr davon?" Sie fanden alle das dies klappen könnte und die beiden Tok´ra machten sich mit Daniel auf den weg. Er ging allerdings nicht ohne Janet noch zu sagen, dass sie später reden würden. Er General stimmte dem Plan nach einigen Diskutieren zu und Daniel machte sich auf den Weg in Sam´s Quartier. Er ahnte schon was er dort vorfinden würde.  
  
Alte´era  
  
Als die Gruppe die Eingangshalle betrat konnten sie vor sich eine art Pflanzengruppe sehen. In einem etwa im Durchmesser 3 Meter großen Teich stand ein stattlicher Felsen auf dessen Spitze ein alter verkrüppelter Baum stand, der an Olivenbäume in den Felswänden Italiens erinnerte. Um den Fuß dieses Baumes und den ganzen Fels herab schlängelte sich ein kleines Rinnsaal, das sich dann in den Teich ergoss. Der ganze Felsen war auch hier mit Moosen, Farnen und bunten Blumen bewachsen. Kleine sich verjüngende Kristallsäulchen lugten hier und da in Grüppchen oder auch einzeln aus den Pflanzen hervor. In dem kleinen Teich schwammen Fische die auch gelegentlich fröhlich in die Luft sprangen. Um das ganze Gebilde herum schwirrten unzählige handtellergroße Schmetterlinge mit den ungewöhnlichsten Farben und Zeichnungen. Auf Lianas Ruf hin kamen einige Einwohner gelaufen, die aber wieder erwartend wie normale Menschen aussahen. Sie kamen auf die Tok´ra zu und nahmen ihnen das Gepäck und die Waffen ab, die die Tok´ra nur wieder willig hergaben. Liana die dies bemerkte versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Keine Sorge ihr seid hier völlig sicher. Nur sind hier keine Waffen erlaubt. Ihr werdet sie sowieso nicht benötigen. Kommt, ich werde euch zu euren Zimmern geleiten. Dort könnt ihr euch erstmal frisch machen und wenn ihr wollt auch schlafen." Liana führte sie durch eine Vielzahl von Gängen wo lauter Kristallsäulen standen auf deren Sitze Pflanzen wuchsen. Bilder von eigenartigen Tropischen Landschaften waren an den Wänden zu sehen. Von Tempeln, und alten zerfallenen Bauwerken die langsam von der Natur überwuchert wurden bis hin zu Palmen bewachsenen Stränden an lilanen Ozeanen und eisigen Wüsten in deren Hohen Eiswänden Tempel und Schlösser eingelassen waren und vor denen seltsame blaue Flammen in hochbeinigen Schalen loderten. Und immer wieder die schwebenden Felsen die sie alle nun schon kannten. Das eigenartige daran war nur, dass sich die Bäume, Wolken und Flammen in diesen Bildern sich zu bewegen schienen. Lantash wand sich an Liana. "Was sind das für seltsame Bilder?" "Das sind keine Bilder. Es sind, mhh. wie soll ich das ausdrücken. Was ihr darauf seht sind verschiedene Teile dieses Planeten und der 6 Monde die ihn umkreisen. Alle Monde sind bewohnt und wie ihr sehen könnt gibt es die verschiedensten Klima- und Vegetationsbedingungen. Wir haben vor mehreren tausend Jahren eine Technologie erfunden, mit der man sich praktisch jeden Ort im Universum ansehen kann, so lange dort irgendwo einer der Transmitter auf dem Planeten ist. Ich werde euch bei Gelegenheit einen zeigen." Mittlerweile waren sie an den ersten Quartieren angekommen. Liana trat ein und die Tok´ra folgten ihr. "Ihr könnt euch die Quartiere hier auf dem Flur selbst aussuchen. Solltet ihr etwas benötigen oder möchtet zu Essen oder euch umsehen, dann könnt ihr mit diesem Kristall" Liana zeigte auf einen als Tier geschliffenen Kristall neben der Tür, die sich übrigens von allein öffneten, wenn jemand ein zu treten wünschte. "jemanden rufen, der euch dorthin geleitet. Außer ihr wollt einige Stunden im Palast herum irren." Fügte sie lächelnd an. "Solltet ihr die Türen verschließen wollen, so dass niemand ohne euer wissen eintreten kann, müsst ihr nur auf den kleinen roten Kristall darunter drücken, dieser wird sich dann blau färben. Wollt ihr das ganze rückgängig machen, dann drück wieder auf den Kristall und er wird wieder rot und jeder kann rein. Ansonsten könnt ihr das Licht mit dem runden grünen Kristall regeln. Ok? Das Badezimmer ist dort drüben und jedes Quartier hat eines. Kleidung wurde schon bereit gelegt in dem Raum gegenüber also solltet ihr die euch vielleicht vorher holen. So wenn ihr Hunger habt es steht in jedem Raum eine Schale mit Früchten. Sie sind alle essbar, nur einige solltet ihr vielleicht schälen. Es müssten deshalb auch Messer und Teller in der Nähe zu finden sein. Gibt es noch Fragen? Wenn nicht werde ich euch erstmal allein lassen. Ich hole euch dann zum Abendmahl in einigen Stunden ab. Falls ihr mich vorher brauchen solltet es sind halbrunde dunkelgrüne Steine auf den Ablagen neben den Betten zu finden. Wenn ihr leicht über diese, mit den Fingern fahrt, werde ich benachrichtigt. Also wir sehen uns dann später." Sie wand sich im hinausgehen noch schnell an Tarin und Diandra "Ich nehme an ihr beiden werdet euch um Tamarin kümmern bis ein neuer Wirt zur Verfügung steht?" "Ja natürlich." Erwiderte Iskoron der kurz die Kontrolle von Tarin übernahm. Damit verließ Liana die Räume der Tok´ra und ging in ihre eigenen Gemächer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SGC Eine völlig aufgelöste vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafene Samantha Carter. Er wuste, das sie nach außen hin keine Gefühle zeigen wollte, aber er konnte immer sehen und spüren wie sie sie von innen her regelrecht zerfraßen.  
  
*Ich wusste doch, dass sie so reagieren würde. Warum bei Torinos bin ich nicht ehr her gekommen.* fluchte er in Gedanken vor sich hin. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setze sich leise und vorsichtig auf das Bett. *So erschöpft sie auch ist, sie hat auch jetzt noch Alpträume.* Vorsichtig strich er ihr über den Kopf um sie zu beruhigen und langsam zu wecken. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sie ihre durchs Weinen rot gewordenen Augen und sah ihn verwundert an. Nach einigen Momenten warf sie sich in seine Arme und fing von neuem an bitterlichst zu weinen und zu schluchzen. "Schhhh, beruhig dich Sam." Während er ruhig auf sie einsprach strich er ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt und nahm das Taschentuch, was Daniel ihr reichte dankend mit einem gequälten Lächeln an. "Sam, ich bin hier um dich zu fragen ob du für ein paar Wochen mit zu den Tok´ra gehen willst. Ich werde deinen Vater und Aldwin begleiten und Jack lassen wir einfach hier. Was hällst du davon?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Brachte Sam schniefend hervor. "Sam, du brauchst dringend einen Tapetenwechsel und das weist du auch. Willst du dass Jack dir die nächsten Wochen auf die Nerven geht?" "Nein. Aber er ist dein Freund, wieso sprichst du so über ihn?" "Weil er dir ständig mit seiner Unwissendheit und seinen zynischen Bemerkungen über die Tok´ra und Martouf weh tut." "Aber was wird der Gen. dazu sagen?" "Mit ihm ist schon alles geklärt. Jetzt geh dich erstmal duschen und packe einige Sachen zusammen. Wir werden in etwa 3 Stunden aufbrechen. Ich werde dich dann abholen. Bis dann." Daniel stand auf und gab ihr noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange und ging dann in Richtung seines Quartiers.  
  
Daniel kam auf seinem Weg an Jacks Büro vorbei und sah das die Tür offen stand. Er konnte sehen, dass der Col. An seinem Schreibtisch saß und angestrengt in einer Akte las. So trat Daniel ein und machte sich auf den Weg um nachzusehen was Jack so fesselte, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass jemand sein Büro betreten hatte. Also trat er hinter den Col. Um mal einen Blick drauf werfen zu können. "WAS??" schrie Daniel vor Erstaunen aus. Der Col. Wurde dadurch aufgeschreckt und viel seitlich vom Stuhl. Daniel fing jetzt an hysterisch zu lachen. Nicht nur dass er Jack dabei erwischt hatte wie dieser Garfield-Comic las mein das verdutzte Gesicht, das er jetzt an den Tag legte als er erwischt worden war, war unbezahlbar. Daniel liefen schon vor lachen die Tränen herunter. Aber als der das regelrecht vor Wut und Beschämung kochende Gesicht seines Freundes sah machte er sich lieber schleunigst aus dem Staub. Er hatte ja noch schließlich einiges für die Reise vorzubereiten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Liana trat hinaus in den Garten um Martouf zu suchen. Iria hatte ihr erzählt, dass er mit niemand sprach und immer unglücklicher wirkte. Nicht zu vergessen, er aß so gut wie nichts mehr.  
  
Sie ging weiter in den Garten hinein. Immer zielstrebig auf die Stelle zu an der sie ihn vermutete. Es war ein kleiner von Blicken abgeschiedener Bach, der hinter blühenden Büschen, Weiden und hohen Stauden verborgen lag. Unter einer Weide stand eine marmorne Bank auf der Martouf saß. Zu seinen Füßen lag eine große Raubkatze. Sie sah einem Irbis sehr ähnlich. Nur das das gefleckte Muster auf dem schlohweißen Fell hier nicht schwarz und grau sondern in verschiedenen Schattierungen von tiefen azurblau Tönen geziert war. Die langen Reißzähne die aus dem Oberkiefer ragten konnten einen Säbelzahntiger neidisch machen. Als Liana an Säbelzahntiger dachte schweiften ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurück. Vor ungefähr 8000 Jahren hatte sie einen von ihnen als Haustier auf der Erde. Aber die Sterblichen in ihrer Arroganz müssen ja alles was sie nicht verstehen oder beherrschen können vernichten. *Wenn sich ihre Einstellung zu ihrem Planeten und seine tierischen Bewohner nicht bald respektieren werden, ist ihr Planet dem Untergang geweiht.* dachte sie sich. Sie war oft nicht gerade freundlich auf sie zu sprechen.  
  
Martouf war aber jetzt wichtiger.  
  
Sie ging näher auf ihn zu. *Verdammt, was hat der Junge mit sich angestellt? Es sieht aus als habe er mindestens 12 Pfund abgenommen. Geschweige den von diesen Ringen unter seinen Augen, der unnatürlichen Blässe und dem todtraurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.* Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke. "Martouf?" sprach sie ihn leise an. Aber reagierte nicht. Also legte sie eine Hand auf die seine und sprach weiter ruhig auf ihn ein. Dabei versuchte sie sanft telepatisch in seine Gedanken einzudringen um mit ihm reden zu können. Sie musste ihn unbedingt aus dieser Verkapslung rausholen.  
  
'Martouf, du musst mir zuhören. Rede mit mir.' Nach einigen Minuten schien sie Erfolg zu haben. 'Was? Wer spricht da? Lantash???' 'Schhh, beruhig dich ich bin es Liana. Ich habe telepatisch Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen, weil du nicht reagiert hast. Bitte beruhige dich. Wenn es dir lieber ist so eine Unterhaltung zu führen, dann können wir das auch so tun.' 'Es ist ähnlich als, . als wenn ich mit Lantash gesprochen habe.' Liana konnte eine Welle von Trauer durch den telepatischen Link fließen spüren. 'Martouf, Lantash ist hier. Er ist im Palast. Du hast doch sicher von dem Angriff auf den Stützpunkt auf Revanna gehört, oder?' 'Ja. Ich glaube ich habe Iria mit Sulan darüber sprechen gehören. Haben welche Überlebt?' 'Ja. Es waren 10 die wir, das sind Lantash/Steven und ich raus holen konnten. Wir haben einige heilen müssen. Oh, Tamarin konnten wir auch retten, aber leider war ihre Wirtin schon tot. Wir haben sie in einem Behälter mit Nährlösung her gebracht.' 'Geht es Lantash gut?' 'Naja, als ich ihn fand nicht. Während des Angriffs ist er in einen Lt. von der Erde gesprungen der schwer verletzt war. Lantash hat sich aber sehr schwer getan ihn zu heilen, da er selbst noch sehr schwach war von deinem Tod. Die beiden hatten keine Chance. Sie wollten sich opfern um ein neuartiges Gift frei zusetzten, dass die Symbionten in Jaffa und Goa`old tötet. Nachdem die anderen sie zurück lassen mussten. Bin ich zu ihnen gegangen und habe sie geheilt und anschließend das Gift mit den Ringen auf das Schiff befördert wo es alle tötete. Danach sind wir auf die Suche nach Überlebende gegangen.' 'Das klingt zu schön um wahr zu sein.' 'Wenn du willst können wir zu ihnen gehen. Aber nachdem was du dir in den letzten Wochen anscheinend angetan hast, glaube ich kaum, dass dich noch jemand erkennen wird. Es wird Zeit dass Daniel Aldwin und Jacob herbringt, die können dir mal die Leviten lesen.' 'Die was?' 'Das bedeutet soviel wie dir etwas Verstand beibringen.' 'Aber du sagtest Lantash hat einen neuen Wirt. Also ist er für mich doch verloren.' 'Das bezweifle ich. Lantash vermisst dich und Steven treibt es fast an die Decke. Er hat in die Verschmelzung nicht eingestimmt. Lantash sprang in ihn um sie beide zu retten. Die Tok´ra hatten ihn in einem Tank mit Nährlösung der zu Bruch ging. Zumindest hat Lantash die Verschmelzung nicht vollkommen vorgenommen. Und ich will den beiden nachher sagen, dass du noch lebst. Ich glaube Steven wäre glücklich wenn Lantash seinen Freund, den er so vermisst wieder bekommen würde. Steven hat noch einige Probleme mit allem klar zu kommen. Er wäre fast auf seiner ersten Mission gestorben. Und nun trägt der jahrtausende an Erinnerungen wenigstens auszugsweise mit sich herum. Ich will versuchen ob er sich nicht bereit erklären würde, der neue Wirt für Tamarin zu werden. Sie ist jünger als Lantash und temperamentvoll, was ich glaube gut für Steven wäre. Und ich will euch alle erst mal bis auf weiteres hier in diesem Planetensystem behalten. Hier könnt ihr euch in Ruhe von euren Wunden erholen und mal Urlaub machen. Wollen wir mit Mali rein gehen?' 'Ok.' 'Na dann öffne mal deine Augen und begib dich wieder in die Welt der Lebenden.' Liana sah in seine nun nicht mehr so traurig wirkenden Augen und konnte wieder etwas Hoffnung in ihnen aufkeimen sehen. Sie standen beide auf und gingen einige Schritte in Richtung Palast. Dann drehte sich Martouf zu dem großen Kuschelkätzchen mit riesigen Reißzähnen um. "Mali, komm mit." Sagte er zu ihr. Verschlafen hob sie ihren Kopf und sah die beiden müde an. Dann stand sie aber doch gelangweilt auf und folgte ihnen.  
  
Liana brachte Martouf zu seinen Gemächern, die in Nähe der ihren lagen. "Martouf, soll ich dir noch etwas zu essen holen bevor ich mit Lantash rede?" "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du mit Lantash sprechen würdest. Ich habe doch noch eine Schale mit Obst in meinen Räumen. Ich möchte ihn bald wieder sehen." "Ok. Ich werde ihm erklären, was passiert ist." Damit drehte sich Liana um und ging in Richtung Lantash´s Quartier.  
  
Liana betrat leise die Räume in denen Lantash/Steven verweilten. Nach einigen Augenblicken fand sie ihn auf dem Bett schlafend. Leise ging sie zu ihnen und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes neben die "Beiden". Sie schienen friedlich zu schlafen, deshalb versuchte Liana ganz behutsam telephatisch Kontakt aufzunehmen. 'Steven ist so erschöpft, dass er nicht einmal träumt.' Dachte sie sich leicht amüsiert. Sie versuchte nun in Lantash´s Gedanken / Träume vorzudringen. 'Lantash kann einem wirklich leid tun. Sogar in seinen Träumen findet er keine Ruhe. Er denkt fast die ganze Zeit in der er wach ist an Martouf und in seinen Träumen oder vielmehr Alpträumen geht es weiter.' Liana versuchte nun ihn telephatisch zu wecken und sprach in die Gedanken den Symbionts hinein. *Lantash, wach auf. Es ist nur ein böser Traum. Du wirst bald wieder mit Martouf vereint sein. Lantash bitte wach auf.* Sie versuchte es immer eindringlicher ihn zu wecken, da sein Alptraum immer schlimmer zu werden schien. Zusätzlich sendete sie ihm beruhigende Emotionen um ihn nicht zu ängstigen sondern zur Ruhe zu bringen, über den telepatischen Link, den sie zu ihm geöffnet hatte. Sie schien nach einigen Minuten erfolg zu haben den ein verschlafener und noch von seinen Träumen aufgewühlter Lantash meldete sich über den Link. ~Liana, bist du das?~ *Ja ich bin es. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe leider einige Minuten gebraucht um dich aus deinem Alptraum zu befreien.* ~Es geht schon wieder. Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast. .. Ich vermisse Martouf so sehr, dass es schon fast körperlich weh tut. Als ich in diesen Behälter auf der Basis war konnte mich niemand vor diesen Träumen bewahren.~ *Was passiert in diesen Träumen?* ~Martouf ist immer noch mein Wirt und wir gehen manchmal auf Missionen oder sind auf der Basis oder bei den Ta´uri. Aber immer passiert etwas und ich verliere Martouf. Ich mochte alle meiner früheren Wirte aber mit Martouf ist es etwas anderes. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr, dass ich manchmal einfach auch sterben will.~ sagte ein erschütterter Lantash. Da er trotz der telepatischen Unterhaltung die Kontrolle über Stevens Körper übernommen hatte, konnte Liana sehen, wie einige Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Sie konnte seine Verzweiflung und tiefe Trauer über den Link spüren. Aber sein ganzer Körper verströmte ein so starkes Gefühl der Trauer und Verzweiflung, dass es Liana fast das Herz zerriss. Sie nahm ihn kurzer Hand in die Arme und streichelte ihm über den Rücken, in der Absicht ihn zu beruhigen, Lantash klammerte sich an sie wie an eine Rettungsleine. Es war für den Symbionten recht untypisch seine Gefühle so zu zeigen und sich so gehen zu lassen. Aber der Verlust von Martouf hatte ihn so hart getroffen, dass er nicht anders konnte. Und bei Liana fühlte er sich sicher und verstanden. "Lantash. Ich bin eigentlich hierher gekommen um dir etwas über Martouf zu erzählen." Sagte Liana nun nicht mehr über den Link sondern leise mit ihrer Stimme. Sie hörte aber nicht auf ihn über den Link emotional zu beruhigen. "Worüber willst du reden?" fragte Lantash traurig. "Lantash ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich dir das am schonendsten beibringen soll, also versuch bitte ruhig zu bleiben, und dir erst einmal an zuhören was ich dir sagen möchte." Liana atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. "Martouf ist nicht tot. Er lebt und um genau zu sein, er ist hier im Palast. Ich weis, dass das ein Schock für dich sein muss aber Martouf braucht dich jetzt genauso wie du ihn brauchst." Lantash war sprachlos. "Wa.. was meinst du mit 'Martouf lebt noch!'. Ich habe doch gespürt wie er starb. Hat ihn jemand in einen Sarcopharg gelegt? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Kann ich zu ihm?..." plötzlich sprutelten die Fragen nur so aus Lantash heraus. "Beruhig dich erstmal. Ich werde dich gleich zu ihm bringen, aber wir haben noch einiges zu bereden. Also zuerst mal, hat niemand Martouf in einen Sarcophag gelegt. Martouf ist kein Mensch, auch wenn er sich so für dich angefühlt haben mag. Martouf gehört zu dem hier lebenden Volk wie auch Aldwin und Daniel Jackson. Es ist etwas kompliziert aber wenn die Kinder hier ein bestimmtes Alter erreichen können sich bestimmte Fähigkeiten bei ihnen entwickeln. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, und sie besitzen doch die Veranlagung zu z.B. Selbstheilungs- oder Telepatischen Fähigkeiten, dann können diese auch durch ein Schlüsselereignis hervorgebracht werden. Bei Martouf ist das sein Tod gewesen. Da er von Anis noch untersucht wurde und die Verletzungen die schon Vorhanden waren dadurch erheblich verschlimmert wurden, hat es solange gedauert, bis er wieder erwachte. Die Heilung hatte viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Als ihr mit den Untersuchungen fertig wart, haben wir seinen Körper durch einen anderen ersetzt und ihn durch eine Illusion so aussehen lassen, als wäre es Martouf. So wurde nicht Martouf beerdigt sondern ein Fremder. Wir haben ihn dann hierher gebracht wo er am nächsten Tag aufwachte. Vielleicht solltest du noch wissen, dass Aldwin und Martouf als Babys auf dem Planeten Caldena zu Weisenkindern wurden. Sklavenhändler überfielen das Forschungsteam von den Eltern der beiden. Es wurden damals alle getötet mit Ausnahme der Kinder. Sie wurden dann verkauft. Aldwin´s Schwester konnten wir schon vor langer Zeit ausfindig machen. Sie lebt auf dem Mond Arkanis der um diesen Planeten kreist. Wir hatten das Glück sie schnell zu finden. Leider verließ uns das Glück bei den anderen. Martouf, Aldwin und Sakal, Maroufs Zwillingsbruder waren nicht aufzufinden. Das wir Shasiné fanden war pures Glück. Wir suchen heute noch nach Sakal. Als Daniel die beiden traf, hat er uns schnell verständigt und ich konnte Martouf und dich auch kurz ausfindig machen, verlor euch aber schnell wieder. Nach eurem kleinen Abenteuer auf Netu benachrichtete mich Daniel dass ihr auf Vorash seid. Also ging ich dort hin. Und behielt euch und Aldwin im Auge bis ihr auf eine Mission gegangen seit. Denn da wurde ich hier plötzlich gebraucht und Martouf wurde zum Zar´tak programmiert. Auf die Erde konnte ich euch nicht folgen, da ich aufgefallen wäre. Daniel wusste bescheid und half mir Martouf dort rauszuholen. Du musst wissen, dass Martouf diese Selbstheilungskräfte von seinem Vater geerbt hat. Dieser war nicht an der Expetition beteiligt und kam somit auch nicht mit Martouf´s Mutter und den anderen um. Dieses Volk hier wird durchschnittlich 600 Jahre alt. Je nach Ahnenlinie werden bestimmte Merkmale vererbt. So können manche auch noch älter werden. Aber dass ist jetzt unwichtig. Das Problem mit Martouf ist jetzt, dass er dich wahnsinnig vermisst. Er spricht kaum noch mit jemanden, und essen tut er schon gar nicht oder nur selten. Also bitte erschrick nicht wenn du ihn siehst. Er sieht nicht unbedingt gesund aus" Lantash hatte jetzt erst einmal eine ganze Menge zu verdauen. "Das ist .ganzschön viel.. auf einmal." Sagte ein geschockter Lantash der erst einmal versuchte alles Gehörte zu verarbeiten. "Ich weis. Aber wir dürfen auch Steven nicht vergessen. Könnte man ihn vielleicht überzeugen Wirt für Tamarin zu werden?" "Ich weis es auch nicht, Liana. Wir werden damit warten müssen, bis er wieder wach ist. Ich bin eigentlich überrascht, dass er nicht aufgewacht ist." "Geht es ihm gut?" "Ja, er scheint nur noch sehr erschöpft zu sein. Mental meine ich. Ich glaube sein Unterbewusstsein versucht so das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Was ist mit Dr. Jackson? Du hast gesagt, dass er demselben Volk wie Martouf und Aldwin angehört. Wie kann dass sein?" "Also Daniel ist schon ziemlich alt und kommt von Curiana einem anderen Mond. Es gibt nicht mehr viele Überlebende dieser Linie aber sie können sehr alt werden und entwickeln meist telepatische und / oder telekinetische Eigenschaften. Die Selbstheilung haben alle Angehörigen dieser Linie. Daniel ist auch schon lange auf der Erde. Vorher lebte er hier und auf einigen anderen Planeten. Und, ähm na ja.. Daniel ist Martouf´s Vater." Diese Bombe saß. Lantsch blieb der Mund offen stehen. Martouf hatte ihm nur ungern von seiner Kindheit erzählt, und dass er keine Eltern hatte, wusste Lantash auch. Aber dass Dr. Jackson der Vater seines Lieblings Wirtes war, konnte er nicht fassen. "Was hast du gesagt Liana?" "Dass Daniel der Vater von Martouf ist. Ich oder Daniel werden es euch später erklären. Jetzt sollten wir aber zu Martouf gehen bevor Danny mit Aldwin und Jacob herkommt, Ok?" "Natürlich, lass uns gehen." Damit verließen die beiden den Raum und gingen in Richtung von Martouf´s Quartier.  
  
SGC  
  
Nachdem Jacob mit Gen. Hammond gesprochen hatte und nun alles bezüglich Sam geregelt war ging er wieder zu Aldwins Quartier. Dieser hatte sich noch etwas hingelegt, da er dringend noch etwas schlaf brauchte. ~Selmac, was glaubst du ist geschehen, dass Martouf und Lantash noch am Leben sein sollen.~ ~Ich weiß es nicht Jacob. Das mit Lantash und Lt. Elliot kann ich ja noch nachvollziehen aber über Martouf hat uns Daniel ja nichts weiter erzählt. Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen bis wir ihn treffen und ihn oder Liana dann fragen.~ ~Du hast recht Selmac. Ich vermisse den Jungen und auch Lantash. Was meinst du wie es Aldwin und La´ren aufgenommen haben? Schließlich waren die beiden schon befreundet bevor sie zu den Tok´ra kamen.~ ~Ich weis was du meinst und ich vermisse die beiden auch wie du weist. Und Aldwin, ich glaube, dass er Martoufs Tod sehr schwer genommen hat und noch längst nicht darüber hinweg war. Er war es ja schließlich auch der Aldwin zu den Tok´ra brachte und ihre Freundschaft ist dadurch nur noch gewachsen. Als Aldwin dann die Bombe auf Netu abfeuern musste. ich glaube, dass es ihm sehr schwer gefallen ist dies zu tun. Er verbirgt immer seine Emotionen. Das hat auch schon La´ren einiges zu denken gegeben. Er erzählte mit einmal, dass Aldwin viele Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit vor ihm verbirgt. Ihm muss etwas schreckliches passiert sein, dass er so verschlossen wurde. Nur Martouf konnte die Mauern, die er um sich aufbaut durchbrechen. Auch wenn er uns vertraut, so würde er uns nicht alles über sich anvertrauen, denke ich. Nach Martoufs Tod und ohne Lantash hat er die Mauern wieder errichtet und er zog sich immer mehr zurück. Du weist ja wie schlimm das war.~ ~Wenn du mich fragst braucht er eine Gefährtin. Er braucht jemanden dem er vertrauen kann. Mit dem er reden und sich ihm/ihr anvertrauen kann.~ ~Du könntest recht haben. Seit er bei den Tok´ra ist habe ich nicht einmal beobachtet wie er sich jemanden genähert hat oder auch nur eine kurze Beziehung in Betracht zog.~ ~Es ist fast so als ob er keinem außer Martouf soweit vertrauen würde.~ ~Genau das meine ich Jacob. Mich würde interessieren was in seiner Kindheit passierte, dass er so zurück haltend und fast schon paranoid geworden ist.~  
  
~Ja, mich auch Selmac. Mich auch.~  
  
Selmac /Jacob waren nun bei Aldwins Quartier angekommen und traten leise ein. Aldwin schien noch zu schlafen. Jacob trat zu ihm an das Bett und weckte ihn auf. "Aldwin, wach auf. Wir verlassen in 30 Minuten die Basis." Als er dies sagte, berührte er vorsichtig Aldwins Schulter und rüttelte ihn leicht. Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen. "Jacob? Was ist los?" fragte ein noch sehr verschlafener Aldwin. Jacob lächelte ihn an. "Du musst wach bleiben. In 30 Minuten verlassen wir den Planeten mit Sam und Daniel." "Oh, ich verstehe, entschuldige bitte aber ich bin immer noch einwenig müde." "Ist schon in Ordnung. Seit den Ereignissen bei dem Gipfeltreffen hier auf der Erde hast du kaum geschlafen. Und wenn doch, dann hattest du ständig Alpträume. Irgendwann holt sich dein Körper was er braucht und auch La´ren kann nichts dagegen tun." Aldwin sah ihn verwirrt an. "Woher willst du wissen, ob ich schlafe oder nicht." "Hast du vergessen, dass meine Räume neben den deinen liegen?" "Ähm, scheint so." kam die Antwort mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln von dem jüngeren Tok´ra. Daraufhin musste Jacob lauf lachen. "Komm, wir suchen die anderen. Es geht bald los." Damit verließen sie das Quartier und suchten Daniel und Sam.  
  
Daniel hatte einige Kleidungsstücke und andere wichtige Dinge die er brauchen könnte in seinen Rucksack verpackt und ging nun auf Sams Quartier zu. Dort angekommen klopfte er und als keine Antwort kam wurde er stutzig und trat ein. Sam saß vor ihm auf dem Bett. Sie hatte ihre angezogenen Beine mit ihren Armen umschlungen und ihr Kinn auf den Knien abgestützt. Sie starte in die Leere und hatte Daniels eintreten nicht bemerkt. "Sam es wird Zeit, dein Vater und Aldwin warten sicher schon auf uns." Nach einigen Momenten erwachte Sam aus ihrer Trance und sah Daniel an. "Daniel. Ist es schon soweit?" "Ja. Hast du dein Gepäck fertig?" fragte Danny schmunzelnd. "Ja." Sie zeigte auf die vor dem Bett stehende Tasche. "Na dann lass uns mal aufbrechen." In dem Moment als Daniel die Tür öffnete, hob Jacob seine Hand um zu klopfen. Beide sahen sich erst erstaunt an und mussten dann leise lachen. Alle 4 begaben sich daraufhin in den Gateraum wo Gen. Hammond, Jack und Teal´c schon auf sie warteten. Sie verabschiedeten sich. Daniel und den anderen blieb nicht verborgen, dass es Jack nicht gefiel, dass die Hälfte seines Teams mit den 'Schlangenköpfen' ging, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Hätte er gewusst wo sie wirklich hingehen hätte er sie entweder nicht gehen lassen oder hätte darauf bestanden, sie zu bekleiden. Nachdem die letzten Worte gesagt worden waren und sich alle verabschiedet hatten, schritten sie durch das Gate.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, ging Daniel zum DHD. "Ich wähle gleich weiter, so vergeuden wir nicht soviel Zeit." Meinte er nur und kurz darauf durchschritten sie erneut das Gate. Als Aldwin, Jacob und Sam sahen, wo sie gelandet waren, klappten ihnen die Kiefer nach unten. Daniel schritt an ihnen vorbei und einige Meter den Weg entlang in Richtung des Sees wie auch schon zuvor Liana mit den andern Tok´ra. Er drehte sich um und sah die erstaunten Blicke der anderen. " Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ihr mir jetzt folgt. Ich denke ihr werdet noch genug Zeit haben um den Planeten und die Monde genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen."  
  
Lantah / Steven und Lianna gingen die Korridore in Richtung von Martouf´s Räumen entlang.  
  
"Ähm, Liana? Weis Martouf, dass ich einen neuen Wiet habe?" "Ja. Nachdem wie hier angekommen waren, habe ich es ihm gesagt." "Und er wollte mich nicht sofort zu uns?" fragte ein erstaunter Lantash. "Nein, wollte er nicht. Du musst das verstehen, Lantash. Er hat sehr lange gebraucht, um zu akzeptieren, dass er jetzt hier und nicht bei den Tok´ra lebt und auch nicht wieder zu ihnen bzw. euch zurückkehren könnte. Du musst verstehen, dass eigentlich niemand Außenstehendes von den hier lebenden Spezies bzw. von dem ganzem Planetensystem erfahren sollte. Aber nachdem was auf Revanna passierte, blieb uns keine andere Wahl." Auf Lantash´s fragenden Blick hin redete sie weiter. " Uns war durchaus bewusst, dass Martouf nicht ohne dich leben wollen würde. Das Problem war nur, dass wir dich nicht so einfach von der Basis hätten wegholen könne. Es wäre schnell aufgefallen. Und nach diesen ständigen Angriffen auf die Tok´ra war auch klar, dass ihr bald nicht mehr existieren würdet, wenn ihr die Spione in euren Reihen nicht schnell finden würdet. Deshalb habe ich euch hierher gebracht. Später werde ich auch mit dem Rat sprechen, aber das hat noch etwas Zeit. Das wichtigste ist, dass wir erst einmal die Sache zwischen dir und Martouf und Steven irgendwie in die Reihe bekommen. Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, wir sind angekommen." Die beiden standen vor der Tür zu Martouf´s Räumen. "Lantash? Ich glaube, es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du dich bald mit Steven unterhalten würdest." "Ich weis. Aber mir ist noch nicht klar, wie ich das machen soll. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen." "Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es schon feststeht. Ich kann sagen, dass du genauso wenig ohne Martouf leben willst, wie er ohne dich. Aber du willst auch Steven nicht im Stich lassen. Unterbreite ihm bitte den Vorschlag mit Tamarien. Du kennst den Symbionten doch ganz gut, nicht wahr?" "Ja, ich kenne Tamarien schon einige Jahrhunderte. Sie ist eine sehr lebenslustige Tok´ra. Sie hat einen etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigen Sinn für Humor aber sonst ist sie sehr umgänglich. Sie ist aber Wissenschaftlerin. Ich glaube, dass dies das einzige Problem wäre. Von dem was ich über Steven erfahren habe, glaube ich, dass sie sich ansonsten recht gut verstehen würden." "Ich glaube auch, wenn er sich gegen die Verschmelzung entscheiden würde, so würde er dich doch hier auch öfter treffen. Ich habe eigentlich vor ihn hier zu behalten." "Wie willst du das tun? Ich hoffe du wirst ihn nicht dazu zwingen?" "Nein, dass hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Aber ich kann äußerst überzeugend sein, wenn ich will." Sie grinste ihn mit einem äußerst viel versprechenden Lächeln an.  
  
Lantash betrat den Raum und sah Martouf auf dem Bett liegend, schlafen. Vorsichtig ging er auf seinen schlafenden Freund zu und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. *Was hast du nur gemacht, Martouf? Er Junge sieht aus, als wäre er eine wandelnde Leiche. Humm, wie komme ich auf diese Redewendung. Muss wohl an Steven liegen. Aber Martouf sieht wirklich sehr schlecht aus. Als hätte er kaum gegessen und nicht geschlafen. Zum Glück hat uns Liana vorgewarnt.* ~Lantash? Ist das Martouf?~ kam eine äußerst verschlafene Stimme zum Vorschein. ~Steven? Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt wie du erwacht bist. Und ja, dies ist Martouf, auch wenn er ziemlich schlecht aussieht.~ ~Er vermisst dich wohl sehr, hmm?~ ~Du weist, worüber mein Gespräch mit Liana war?~ ~Ja, schon vergessen, ich kenne deine Gedanken und seit ich aufgewacht bin, konntest du an nichts anderes denken als an ihn.~ Die beiden beobachteten, wie Martouf schlief und verfielen dann wieder in ihr Gespräch. ~Willst du wieder Martouf´s Symbiont werden?~ ~Sehr gern sogar. Ich vermisse meinen Freund über alles. Aber du bist auch noch da.~ ~Was meinst du?~ ~Ich denke, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist nach der Verschmelzung seinen Symbionten zu verlieren. Sieh dir Martouf an und du kannst dir in etwa vorstellen wie es dir gehen wird. Auch wenn du erst so kurz ein Wirt warst. Hast du mit Samantha darüber geredet, wie sie sich fühlte, als sie Jolinar verlor?~ ~Nein, vor dieser Mission kannten wir uns eigentlich nicht.~ ~Es ist so ähnlich, als verlöre man einen Teil von sich selbst. Dir werden die Gefühle und Erinnerungen, die Gespräche und ständige Präsenz deines Symbionten fehlen. Es gab schon einige Wirte die daraufhin Selbstmord begingen. Deshalb erhalten viele der Wirte die so etwas überlebt haben, auch einen neuen Symbionten, falls sie dem zustimmen.~ ~Soll das heißen, dass du mir vorschlägst einen anderen Symbionten zu nehmen, wenn du wieder in Martouf bist?~ ~Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du dem nicht allein entgegen treten müsstest. Auch wenn du einen neuen Symbionten erhältst, wirst du mich trotzdem vermissen. Da wird es kein Weg drum herum geben. Bitte zieh die Möglichkeit in Betracht.~ Steven dachte eine Weile nach und gab Lantash dann seine Antwort. ~Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen, aber wer sollte mein neuer Symbiont werden? Ich kenne niemanden wirklich bei euch.~ ~Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Liana und ich dachten daran, dass Tamarin vielleicht dein neuer Symbiont werden könnte.~ ~Wer ist Tamarin?~ ~Der Symbiont, den wir in dem Gehälter mit der Nährlösung transportieren mussten.~ ~Oh. Und wie ist er so?~ Lantash musste innerlich schmunzeln. ~Tamarin hatte eigentlich bis jetzt immer weibliche Wirte. Sie kann sehr temperamentvoll sein, ist aber fast immer auf der Seite ihres Wirtes. Sie und ihre Wirte waren immer Wissenschaftler und gingen deshalb selten auf Missionen. Tamarin ist Geologe und Biologe. So ist sie meist an Erkundungen von neuen Planeten beteiligt, die uns als Verstecke dienen könnten. Ich glaube, sie würde diesen Planeten lieben. Du kannst dich gern auch noch mir anderen Tok´ra über sie unterhalten, wenn du willst, so das du ein besseres Bild von ihr bekommst. Leider kannst du nicht mit ihr selbst sprechen, was im Moment sicher die beste Lösung wäre.~ ~Ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber unsere Verschmelzung war ja auch nicht gerade normal, oder?~ ~Nein ganz sicher nicht. Aber du bist mir doch deshalb nicht böse?~ ~Nein, du hast mir das Leben gerettet und so wie ich es sehe, war es auch für Martouf die beste Entscheidung die du treffen konntest. Ich war nur geschockt, weil ich nicht wusste, was geschah und weil ich Angst hatte, du könntest ein Goa´old sein und kein Tok´ra.~ ~Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir damit Angst gemacht habe. Aber leider gab es keine Möglichkeit mit dir in Kontakt zu treten.~ ~Ich nehm´ es dir nicht übel, also vergiss es. Es ist vorbei, vorläufig zu mindest. Du solltest jetzt besser mit Martouf reden.~ ~Das werde ich und ich glaube, es wäre ganz gut, wenn ihr beide euch einmal richtig unterhalten würdet. Martouf kann dir einiges über sein Leben als Wirt erzählen, an das du wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht gedacht hast.~ ~Ich würde das Angebot gern annehmen, aber zuerst seit ihr beiden dran.~  
  
Lantash der immer noch die Kontrolle über ihren geteilten Körper hatte, drehte sich wieder zu Martouf um. Dieser schien immer noch friedlich zu schlafen. Aber bei genauerer Beobachtung konnte Lantash erkennen, dass Martouf einen Alptraum zu haben schien. Das war bei Martouf immer so. Man konnte des Öfteren nicht an seiner Mimik ablesen, ob er Alpträume hatte oder nicht. So streckte Lantash vorsichtig seine Hand nach Martoufs Gesicht aus um es leicht zu streicheln und ihn damit langsam zu wecken. Er musste ja schließlich irgendwann die Präsenz einem Symbionten in seiner Nähe spüren. Also streichelte Lantash immer wieder sanft über Martouf´s Haar und Wangen.  
  
"Martouf? Martouf wach auf." Fing er jetzt an auf Martouf einzureden. Er wieder holte diese Prozedur immer und immer wieder bis Martouf sich zu bewegen begann. "Martouf wach bitte auf." Langsam öffneten sich die Augen des früheren Tok´ra. "Was? Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?" fragte Martouf mit verwirrter und müder Stimme. "Martouf ich bin es Lantash. Du müsstest mich doch eigentlich spüren können, mein Freund." Damit hob Lantash erneut seine Hand und legte sie auf Martouf´s Wange. Martouf sah ihn forschend an und versuchte sich auf das Gefühl, welches der Symbiont der ihm gegenüber saß, bei ihm hervor rief, zu konzentrieren. *Es fühlt sich so vertraut an. So als wäre es wirklich Lantash. Liana hatte ja schon erzählt, dass Lantash hier im Palast ist. Er kann es nur sein. Nur er fühlt sich so an.* "Lantash." War alles war Martouf mit erstickter Stimmer hervorbrachte, bevor er sich in die Arme seines alten und besten Freundes warf. Lantash war über diesen Gefühlsausbruch etwas überrascht, da Martouf sich meist unter der Kontrolle hatte. Die letzten Wochen mussten ihm sehr zugesetzt haben. Lantash umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen und redete beruhigend auf seinen aufgeregten Freund ein. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Martouf wieder gefangen. "Lantash ich bin so froh, dass es dir und deinem neuen Wirt gut geht. Ich dachte bis vor einigen Stunden, dass du tot wärst." "Es geht uns beiden gut, wir sind nur noch etwas müde. Aber du siehst schlecht aus mein Freund. Was hast du bloß angestellt?" "Ich weis nicht, was du meinst." "Martouf du siehst aus wie der wandelnde Tod, wie sich Steven ausdrücken würde. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich etwas auf dich aufpasse." "Heißt das, dass du mich wieder als Wirt nehmen willst? Aber was wird aus deinem jetzigem Wirt?" Lantash senkte seinen Kopf und übergab die Kontrolle an Steven. Dieser Lächelte Martouf an. "Mach dir bloß keine Sorgen um mich Martouf. Ich kann sehen, wie du Lantash vermisst hast, und ich weis wie sehr er dich vermisst. Ihr beiden gehört zusammen und das wisst ihr auch. Und es sieht so aus, als wollten Lantash und Liana, dass ich Tamarins neuer Wirt werde." Martouf musste nun lächeln.  
  
"Ich hoffe du weist, was auf dich mit Tamarin zukommen wird, Steven." "Wie meinst du dass?" "Ich meine, dass Tamarin ein, sagen wir mal, äußerst durchschlagendes Temperament haben kann. Sie bzw. er verliert ab und zu mal gern die Beherrschung, aber so viel ich weis, hatten seine/ihre Wirte immer recht viel Spaß. Tamarin kann ohne Frage manchmal auch recht lustig sein. Und sie liebt ihre Arbeit über alles. So hoffe ich, dass du ein wenig Interesse für Geologie und Biologie bzw. Botanik mitbringst." "Naja, mein Wissen beschränkt sich auf mein Highschoolwissen, ich denke nicht, dass das allzu viel ist. Interessieren tu´ ich mich eigentlich für viele Dinge und Botanik gehört dazu. Ich bin auf dem Land aufgewachsen und meine Mutter und meine Schwester hatten dort eine große Gärtnerei. Und als Kinder trieben wir uns immer in den Wäldern und auf den Wiesen rum um Kräuter und Pilze und so zu suchen. Also in der Beziehung wäre zumindest Interesse vorhanden. Aber wenn´s um Geologie geht, humm. Also ich war froh, überhaupt die Plattentektonik und Erdbeben und so zu verstehen, ich glaube auf dem Gebiet hätte ich meine Probleme." "Wieso? Du hast doch anscheinend schon etwas davon gehört? Tamarin könnte dir doch vieles beibringen, dass wäre doch mal eine Abwechslung dazu immer nur dass Wissen des Symbionten durch die Verschmelzung zu bekommen oder? Lantash hat das bei mir auch gemacht. So wird dir auch nicht langweilig." "Glaubst du sie, ähm er, wie auch immer, würde das tun?" "Sicher. Warum auch nicht. Tamarin hat früher oft gelehrt und sie ist eigentlich sehr umgänglich. Ich glaube ihr würdet gut miteinander auskommen." "Bist du dir da sicher?" "Ja. Ich kenne Tamarin seit ich bei den Tok´ra bin. Und ich habe sie von Anfang an gemocht, was nicht daran lag, dass sie seit etwa 800 Jahren gut mit Lantash befreundet ist." Jetzt mussten beide lachen und auch Lantash der das Gespräch zwischen den beiden verfolgt hatte, schmunzelte vor sich hin. *Ohja, die beiden werden sicherlich zusammen passen.* Dachte er sich. Martouf der immer noch recht müde war, musste gähnen. "Glaubst du nicht, du solltest noch etwas schlafen Martouf?" "Eigentlich schon, aber ich mag dass Gefühl Lantash in meiner Nähe zu spüren, so bleibe ich lieber wach." Steven sah ihn verwundert an. "Lantash und ich können doch hier bleiben, dann kannst du ihn auch im Schlaf spüren. Ich denke, dass du dann auch ruhiger schlafen würdest. Ich bin selbst müde und wir werden uns einfach auf den Sessel neben dem Bett verkrümeln." Damit stand er auf und wollte zum Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Bettes gehen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das sehr bequem sein wird. Wieso nehmt ihr beiden nicht die andere Seite des Bettes. Es ist schließlich so riesig, dass ich nicht mal weis, ob man es noch ein Bett nennen kann." Steven sah ihn etwas verwundert an. ~Steven ist alles in Ordnung?~ fragte ihn Lantash. ~Ja, der Vorschlag ist nur etwas eigenartig.~ ~Wieso?~ ~Ist es bei euch normal, dass 2 Männer in einem Bett schlafen, ich meine außer wenn sie in einer Beziehung leben, ähm, du weist schon.~ Lantash musste lachen. ~Steven, die Tok´ra haben keine Probleme damit über Sex zu reden, letztendlich, kriegen es die anderen sowieso mit, wenn du jemanden in den Räumen im Komplex liebst. Es gibt bei uns keine Geheimnisse. Und Martouf hat dir dass nur angeboten, weil er meine Nähe spüren will und verhindern möchte, dass dir morgen alles weh tut.~ ~Uhmm, ok. Aber ich glaube über eure Art mir Beziehungen umzugehen, ich meine, dass jeder alles mitbekommen kann, sollten wir später vielleicht noch mal reden, ja?~ ~Das können wir. Aber nun geh schlafen, bevor du noch vor Müdigkeit im Stehen einschläfst, Martouf scheint ja schon fast zu schlafen.~ Martouf hatte die Beiden in der Zwischenzeit beobachtet und er wusste genau, dass sich die beiden unterhielten. Nach einer Weile kam Steven auf das Bett zu und legte sich hin. "Schlaf gut Martouf." "Ihr beiden auch." Gab Martouf zurück. Nach einigen Momenten waren sie eingeschlafen, nur Lantash hin noch einige Momente lang seinen Gedanken nach, bevor auch er in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf fiel.  
  
*** Das erste was die beiden Tok´ra und Sam sahen, waren die schwebenden Felsen vor ihnen und die Kristalinen Formationen um sie herum. Sie waren so fasziniert, dass sie Daniel gar nicht hörten. Aldwin war der erste, der wieder zu sich fand. "Daniel? Wo sind wir? Ich habe so einen Planeten noch nie gesehen." "Wir werden später Zeit für Erklärungen und Erkundungen haben. Es ist jetzt wichtiger, dass wir in den Palast kommen." Daniel wand sich um und führte die anderen in Richtung des Sees. Die Tok´ra und Sam waren fasziniert von dem Anblick, aber Daniel ließ sie nicht verweilen. Er führte sie weiter zu der aufzugsähnlichen Platte um die höher liegende Ebene zu erreichen. Die Tok´ra waren über dieses Transportmittel überrascht und auch Sam wollte Daniel eigentlich mit Fragen löchern, wurde aber von dem herrlichen Ausblick abgelenkt. Daniel schleifte die drei in rasantem Tempo bis zum Palast. Als die Tok´ra ihn sahen, verfielen sie wieder in eine angeregte Diskussion, da beide der Meinung waren, von diesem Ort schon einmal in Legenden gehört zu haben. Daniel führte den kleinen Trupp in ein großes Quartier, wo sie sich erst einmal erfrischen und ausruhen sollten. Daniel machte sich derweilen auf um Liana zu finden. Auf dem Weg zu Lianas Räumen traf er Iria, die ihm erzählte, dass Liana Lantash zu Martouf brachte und gleich zurück sein musste. Da Daniel nicht auf sie warten wollte, ging er ihr entgegen.  
  
Iria hatte ihn noch kurz über die letzten Ereignisse in Kenntnis gesetzt und ihn informiert, wo die Räume der anderen Tok´ra lagen. Daniel wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es Martouf ging. Nach dem was Iria erzählt hatte, machte er sich nur noch größere Sorgen. Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Daniel drehte sich blitzschnell um. Die so dringend gesuchte Person stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Du scheinst so in deine Gedanken vertieft zu sein, dass du mich gar nicht siehst. Soll ich das persönlich nehmen?" In Lianas Worten schwang der Schalk mit und sie schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren, als Daniel die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. "Liana. Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen." Daniel umarmte sie erst einmal herzlich. "Ich habe Iria getroffen. Und nach dem was sie mir erzählte, mache ich mir nur noch größere Sorgen um Martouf. Wie geht es ihm?" "Es ging ihm schon mal besser. Er hat einiges an Gewicht verloren, aber jetzt da Lantash da ist, wird es ihm bald besser gehen." "Wie geht es Lantash / Elliot und den anderen Tok´ra?" "Wir waren in der Lage 10 Tok´ra zu retten. Dazu kommt noch Tamarin, deren Wirt leider nicht mehr zu helfen war. Ihnen geht es gut. Lantash und Elliot geht es ebenfalls gut. Ich glaube, Elliot wird der neue Wirt für Tamarin werden, da Lantash mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder Martoufs Symbiont werden wird." "Wo sind sie jetzt?" "Ich habe Lantash/Elliot zu Martouf gebracht. Sie wollten sich unterhalten. Wir lassen sie besser in Ruhe. Was hast du jetzt vor?" "Wir sollten vielleicht erstmal Jacob, Aldwin und Sam von den anderen Tok´ra berichten." "Ja. Wir müssen auch irgendwann mit dem Rat der Tok´ra in Verbindung treten. Ich hab es den anderen Tok´ra versprochen. Sie werden bis auf weiteres hier bleiben." "Dann sollten wir zu Jacob und Aldwin gehen." "Ok. Du führst, da ich nicht weis, in welchen Quartieren du sie untergebracht hast." Daraufhin führte Daniel Liana zu dem Quartier, in dem er seine 3 Begleiter zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Als Daniel und Liana eintraten, saßen Sam und Jacob auf des Sofa. Jacob hatte seinen Arm um seine Tochter gelegt und betrachtete sie während sie an seiner Schulter vor sich hin döste. Aldwin saß ihnen gegenüber und unterhielt sich leise mit Jacob. Durch ihre Symbionten hatten sie den Vorteil, dass sie auch sehr leise gesprochene Worte verstehen konnten. Beide sahen zu den Besuchern, als diese eintraten. Sam war auf geschreckte, als sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete. "Hallo, da bin ich wieder. 


End file.
